I'm going to kill the Pasta's
by Roxasluvor
Summary: A young girl who lost her last family member to the serial killer Laughing Jack has decided to go on a dangerous hunt to rid the world of the scum known as creepy pasta's however things do not turn out the way she planned. Rated M for extreme gore and foul language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The start of the battle.

It was horrible to lose my brother but it was worse to take a look into those uncaring blue eyes as the murderer turned to face you. He had just finished pulling the insides from my elder brother's corpse when I came into the room. He was tall and dark, like an evil clown from a dark carnival. His hair was untamed and black, covering half of his pale face. Black make up covered his eyes and lips, a stripy nose protruding from the space in between. The man looked down at me, his black and white cloths stained red from what remained of my elder sibling. The tall man first looked at me with that horrifying smile before it subsided into a look of confusion. I remember the man then ran past me and out of the house leaving me to stare into the dead blue eyes of the last of my family that had been slaughtered by Laughing Jack.

I now live on my own in the forest that slender man was rumoured to live in, I haven't seen him myself but it keeps nosey people out of my way. I was six when Laughing Jack killed my family I am now 12 and have composed a plan to get back at all those psycho's who they call creepy pasta's. I have decided that I have to kill them to stop other innocent children from turning into me. I'm still unsure if I believe such foolish stories such as the rake and smile dog, but I guess Jeff, Eyeless Jack and BEN sound plausible. I still had written all the names on my list, though im still unsure if I have all of them, but I guess I can always look up creepy pasta wiki when im done with the ones on my current list. My list goes something like this:

Laughing jack – Serial killer, presumably a jack in the box sent to a child from a guardian angel, used to be rainbow coloured but is now black and white apart from his blues eyes, always goes for children but will attack adults if necessary, poisons people with candy, gives candy to the children he targets next, has a dark creepy laugh, is associated with pop goes the weasel. – high risk

Jeff the Killer – Serial killer, human, burnt face, no eyelids, smile carved into his face, kills with a knife, usually wears a white hoody with black jeans, the line his best known for is "go to sleep!". – high risk

The Slender man – Kidnapper, Not human, no face, wear a black suit, has tentacles coming from his back, can be as tall as tree's, the more you know the more likely he'll come for you, unknown what happens to his victims. – high risk

BEN Drowned – Video game entity, used to be a child who loved playing Zelda, have black eyes with red pupils, looks like Link. – medium risk

Smile Dog – Picture? Chain mail? You get an email saying pass it on, if you don't the picture changes and you slowly go made and commit suicide, you have to send the email to a certain number of people. – low risk

The Rake – Creature, A large hairless dog? Its sits at the end of your bed in your dreams? Stares at you but won't attack unless provoked, usually drives victims to suicide. – low risk

Eyeless Jack – Human? Has no eyes I guess? Wears a blue mask, eats peoples kidney's. Further information unknown. – medium risk

Masky and Hoody – Human? People that they work for slender man and have a slight obsession with cheesecake, nothing more known. – N/A

Jane the killer, Natalie, ticci toby, Splendor man, Sally, Tails doll, sonic EXE, Lost silver, Zalgo, Pinkamina and granny – Information unknown.

"How are you going to find them?" One of my invisible demons asked me, her glowing pink eyes illuminating the dark room.

"I don't know Vicky, but if slender man is real he should be living in these woods with us." I stated to my best and only friend. Her names Victoria and she's been with me since a little after my brother was murdered. She is a strong demon that can only be seen by certain people unless she wants anyone else to see her that is. She decided to help me on my quest as I was the first person in over 100 years that could see her and wasn't afraid of her at all. She has black skin, bright pink eyes, black hair with a few strands of pink usually it's all tied into a bun and she usually wears a black tank top and a pink tutu.

"Slender man is one of the stronger ones though, are you sure we should start with him?" the demon asked slowly floating around the small wooden room.

"Well he's the only one who seems to have a set location." I answered simply turning away from my desk and papers to study all the weapons I had hung on the walls of my small shack. I had collected many weapons from missing people who had entered the forest over the last 3 years and hung them all in my shack to protect myself from any danger that may come my way

.

I slowly pulled myself up from my chair, walking round the room inspecting all my weapons. I ideally wanted a weapon that would be useful against the tall dark figure who was rumoured to live in these woods, though he doesn't appear to have any kind of weakness to any weapon. Of course the weapon wouldn't be the deciding factor in the fight it would be my skills and Vicky's powers that would come into play. I sighed and picked up my favourite weapon, it was a large meat cleaver that could retract to fit into a pocket making it look like you had no weapon with you.

"Well I guess this'll do." I concluded turning to my demon friend. "Ready to go hunt for the Slender man?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Finding trouble.

To be very honest I was scared walking through the woods alone. Victoria was trailing me from a long way back just in case this Slender man was able to see demons like her. It was awfully dark now though and at the end of the day I'm a 12 year old child. The woods seemed like an endless maze of dark shadows and rustling leaves which moved around in the wind. I stopped walking deciding that I should probably go back and wait till morning to find the Creepy pasta I was searching for. That was when I heard two voices talking to one another up ahead of me. I hide behind the closest tree, thank god im a child small enough for a tree to hide my presence.

"You think that lanky bastard would be back by now!" A boy's voice hissed.

"I'm sure it's just because his targets being troublesome Jeffery. ~" Another voice cooed.

"Don't fucking call me that you polka dotted pansy!" Jeffery snapped loudly. I could hear the two getting really close now, but to my dismay I didn't know what side of the tree they were approaching. I started to panic, unsure of what to do. It sounded as if one of them was really pissed off and he had the same name as Jeff the killer! What if it was Jeff the killer?!

"I can't believe I'm waiting for LJ to get back with you of all people!" The person in question huffed almost as if he was right next to me.

"I'm sure Jack will be here any minute Jeff, please just calm down." The kinder of the two voices told the boy sighing in annoyance. This time I knew that voice was right next to me, especially when I felt two pairs of eyes fall on me. I looked to my right, toward the two people in question. It turned out there was a man who reminded me of slender man with a face and polka dots on his suit and Jeff the killer.

"Fuck!" I squeaked before bolting back through the forest toward my shack. I could hear the two creepy pasta's running behind me and much faster than I could with my short pale legs. I felt a tentacle wrap round of my feet, hauling me of the ground and into the air upside down. Thank goodness I was wearing trousers for the hunt, not that I had much time to feel thankful for that. I brought my clever out and slashed at the black tentacle suspending me in the air, only to fall onto the damp grass below. I was about to get up when I felt a knife stab into my back, warm blood oozing down my spine. I instantly lashed out with my weapon at the wielder of the now blood stained knife. My clever slashed across the dark haired boy's chest, ripping through his white hoody and skin with ease. I dragged myself from the ground to swing at Jeff again, his trusty knife still buried in my back. To my dismay the injured boy sidestepped round my, ripping the knife from my back and making me grit my teeth and hold back tears of pain.

"What the fuck is going on?" A deep voice shouted. I turned toward the voice to see the very creature that had destroyed my life and brought me here in the first place. I glared at the stripy clown as he grew closer, his blue eyes purposely avoiding mine.

"This lil' bitch was spying on us!" Jeff hissed walking toward me ready to sink his knife into my heart and end my miserable life.

"Just leave her." Laughing Jack quickly told Jeff.

"What?! She probably knows about the well and stuff! We can't let her live with all that she knows!" Before the dark haired man had a chance to reply I ran off, escaping the serial killers attempts to stop my small heart. I stopped running when I was about halfway back, my legs almost giving in. I felt nauseas but was relieved to find that no one was following me. I sat down in the ground, letting my body have a rest while sucking in some much needed oxygen.

"Yumi!" I heard Vicky call. I growled under my breath; I can't believe she shows up when I've finally escaped from the people trying to take my life.

"Over here." I wheezed getting the demons attention. She floated over to me her pink eyes growing wide as she saw the still bleeding wound on my back.

"W-what the hell happened to you?!" She whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"Jeff the killer happened. Where were you?"

"I caught sight of Laughing Jack so I got distracted; when I tried to focus back on the mission you were gone."

"Great! Next time we ever leave the shack your traveling with me, I am not coming out of the shack on my own again."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – A stripy surprise

I lay on my uncomfortable mattress trying to stay awake. Over the last fortnight I had been fading in and out of consensus, thanks to that Jeff. I think it was about 1 in the morning when I heard a noise. I dragged myself from my mattress, gritting my teeth to hold back a loud groan of pain. As I got nearer my front door I spotted Vicky staring at something near the door.

"What is that?" I asked hobbling closer the mysterious item sitting in a circle of candy. The candy was in brightly coloured rappers and seemed to be in every colour you could possibly think of.

"I believe it's a present." Vicky stated picking up a small box rapped in black and white stripy paper, with a triangular label attached to one side. I softly took the box from Vicky carefully reading the curly words scrawled across the small label:

"To Yumi

Happy Birthday ~ 3

From L.J"

I froze. The mere fact that he knew my birthday was creepy enough, but why on earth would he give me a present in my own house. I looked over at Vicky with wide blue eyes, eyes of which were last seen on the night of my brother's death.

"W-Who's it from?" The dark haired demon asked placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"It's from laughing Jack." I stated looking back down at the neatly wrapped box in my hands. I didn't know if I should've been scared of the item or excited at my first birthday present in six years.

"Well open it then!" Vicky squealed clapping her hands together excitedly.

I glared at Vicky before sighing a tentatively tearing away the paper, revealing a multicolours box with a note stuck to the top. I angrily tore the note off the top before opening the box. Inside the box was a smaller box with a handle on the side. Okay so the jack in the box gave me a smaller jack in the box for my 13th birthday, I wasn't amused in the slightest and decided to read the note instead.

"Dear Yumi

Sorry about Jeff he just wants to stab everyone, I would ignore him if I were you! Anyway I'm surprised with all the research you've been doing you haven't found our house yet! I mean if you look into the rumours more im sure you well find us easily~ =D

From LJ x"

"Seriously? How does he find out so much about me?" I wondered out loud dropping my present and note on the floor and wondering back into my bedroom.

"If he knows this much why hasn't he killed you yet?" Vicky asked following me.

"Fun maybe? I don't know, he's too weird for me to figure out."

"He can't even use correct grammar in his note."

"Really?"

"He wrote well instead of will."

"What?" I asked as I started to think about where there house could be situated.

"Yeah it's the wrong word."

I got up again reaching for my map of the area and scanning over the map of the woods I lived in. Loads of people had seen slenderman here but no one had ever found slendermans house, they all said they tried to follow him only to end up at a well. The well was situated near the middle of the forest right near where I found Jeff and the other creepy pasta!

"Of course it's something to do with the well!" I exclaimed slamming my hand down on the map in triumph. I felt so energised, I had finally found out where those scum were hiding all I had to do was take them all down.

"But why would Jack want you to find them?" Vicky asked looked very confused.

"I have no idea but I have to go check this out! If I can get evidence I could get more people to help me and we can finally wipe all of them out and they'll never hurt anyone ever again!" I exclaimed. Tears formed in my eyes as waves of excitement overwhelmed me and another feeling grabbed at my heart. The other feeling was sad, like killing them would actually be a sad thing not a happy thing. I shook my head, no this was a good thing, I had to kill them!

"When are we going then?" Vicky asked.

"I'm going now." I stated running over to my favourite weapon, which was still stained with Jeff's dried blood.

"Let's go!"

"I said I'm going."

"What? But what about me?"

"I need you to pass on this knowledge to anybody who can see you! We need to let others know about this!"

"Okay but promise me you won't die."

I looked at the demon with determined eyes.

"You wish I would just die in a fight with such amateurs!" I announced winking at her. She giggled before flying out the door and into the depths of the forest. I sighed readying myself mentally for the journey ahead as my eyes were drawn to my jack-in-the-box which was lying on my wooden floor. I already had a hunch what would happen if I allowed myself to turn the handle and let it play out its deadly lullaby but that was also what made me want to open it. I guess you could say the danger was calling to me from across the room and before I knew it a beautiful melody was echoing of the walls of my small home. I didn't know the tune by name but I knew I heard it before; it's almost as if it was willing me to sing along to it. At the end of the song there was a lengthy pause before the lid swung open and smoke poured out making me yelp and drop the small box onto the floor. When the smoke cleared I couldn't help but gape at the form in front of me. After a few seconds of realisation I realised that the figure hadn't appeared in my house, I wasn't even in my house anymore. One look around this alien room confirmed one of my worst fears. The small box had somehow transported me into a room of creepypasta's, I was in the room with not only laughing jack and Jeff but also slenderman, eyeless jack, ben drowned, masky, hoody and the real smile dog.

"Happy birthday!" The dark clown shouted grabbing my arms a pulling me from the soft carpet. I just stood in the middle of the room in silence and stared at Jack in confusion and fear.

"What's wrong? You were looking for us right? I thought it would be nice to give you what you wanted for your birthday after all you're a teenager now!" Jack exclaimed bending down to be face to face with me.

"Yeah, after all jack made a cake and everything for you!" Ben giggled grabbing my shoulders tightly.

"B-But I…how did you know it was my birthday?" I stuttered my voice shrill and quiet.

"Because he got a bit obsessed with you and decided to find every piece on information even faintly related to you." Jeff stated fiddling with his knife, stained with my blood along with his other helpless victims. Great, I was stuck in a house with a psycho Jack in the box who had become obsessed with me.

"Jeff you wanted to know more about "that badass kid who actually landed a hit on you!" as well remember." Ben teased sticking his tongue out at the grumpy teen.

"What the fuck you saying about me you pile of useless pixels!" Jeff shouted lunging at the small blonde who proceeded to hide behind me. I reached for my weapon, before realising that it hadn't arrived in the room with me, leaving me defenceless against the fuming teenager heading toward me at full speed. As I braced for impact I was hauled up into the air and Jeff landed a nasty hit to the left side of Ben's face, making him fall onto the grubby white carpet.

"Whoa be careful we don't want to injure the birthday girl." Jack pouted pulling me into a big hug with his long stripy arms. I shivered as the man hugged me, I had a feeling that this was not the first time I would get this close to dangerous unhuman killers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – You know too much.

It was weird being served cake while sitting between Jeff the killer and laughing Jack, especially so when they were being so nice to me. At first I was terrified, I was sure that the only reason they had brought me here was to kill me. However after i had begun to eat at the table i was pretty sure that no one was trying to kill me; in fact no one had even tried to injure me yet. I kind of felt bad for wanting to kill these guys, over all they acted just like any other family: slender man was the dad, he took control and made everyone behave, Masky and Hoody were like the cute children who did what the dad said, eyeless jack was the quiet one, Jeff and Ben were the two constantly arguing teens, Laughing jack was the one who always tried to make people laugh and Smile dog was the family pet. The only thing that didn't seem normal was some of the food like the kidneys, the raw steak and the never ending stack of cheesecake, but I could let that slide.

"So when do you want to open your presents?" Jack asked smiling down at you.

"My presents?" I was still getting over the fact they were being nice, but now they were going to give me presents? Maybe I was a bit harsh on these guys, maybe their actually really nice.

"Yeah it's your birthday remember!" Jeff told me in an angry tone. The dark haired boy then grabbed my sleeve and dragged me from the kitchen into the front room. He sat me in the centre of the floor in front of a small pile of presents, before sitting on the old blue coach beside them. I didn't really want to open the presents really, I didn't really want presents from these guys I didn't feel like I could trust them. Still as they were all watching me I forced myself to pull the wrapping paper off of the first present…

…I woke up on the floor of an old wooden shack. My mind was all fussy and I couldn't seem to recall much other than my name. I looked around the shack nervously, taking in where I had somehow ended up. The walls were all made out of some old wood and had metal sticking out of them looking like they were meant to hold up some kind of weapons. There was also a single desk and chair in the room though they too were empty as if someone had recently moved all their stuff out. I struggled to my feet and looked down at myself. I was wearing a dark hoody and some black jeans. I checked my pockets for any identification or a clue to where I was or where I lived, they were empty. I walked around the shack finding a door into a small bedroom which only had a bed in and a small box with a handle attached to the side. I sighed and left the shack taking in the forest which surrounded the small cabin I had found myself in. I quickly noticed a note on a nearby tree, it was written in black marker pen in bold letters: "You knew too much."

It was the weirdest thing I'd ever seen, who would leave a note like that in the middle of the woods? I went over to it and pulled it from its place on the tree. I felt like I should know what this was trying to tell me; maybe this message was for me not that I would ever know now. I looked out into the forest once more, trees blowing around in the breeze some moving more than others.

Walking back into the small shack I decided to stay here for the meantime, if anyone was missing me they would eventually find me right? For the meantime I would have to keep track of everything I found out about myself, I didn't want to forget myself for a second time. The one problem with that idea would be the lack of writing material, though I had the one piece of paper from the tree that wasn't going to keep track of years of memories and I had nothing to right with either. Maybe if I found something to cut myself with I could right stuff with my blood, if I was writing in blood that also meant I could right on the walls as well which gave me plenty of space to right down my memories. But first I better check im not missing anything in the room.

I checked over the room banging on every wall, checking the size of the building from the outside, I even managed to pull up a floorboard to check there was no basement. To my disappointment it seemed this shack was made out of three rooms, the main room, the bedroom and a small bathroom. There were no cupboards, no secret wholes, nothing in any draws or under the bed. This small shack was almost completely empty, though from the state of the bed it seemed as if someone had been living here at some point.

I finally decided to look at the small box, turning the handle round and letting it play out a creepy yet familiar tune. I hummed to the tune as I watched the handle wind back around in time to the old lullaby. At the end of the song the box opened up, though there was no jack in the box like I had expected only the six wooden inside walls of the box. The only thing that made the inside interesting was the painting on the bottom wall. It was quite dark inside the box but I was sure I could make out that the black and white painting was of a well. I sighed and closed the box placing it on the floor next to the bed; maybe getting some sleep would help me get some of my memories back. I lay down on the bed covering myself with the thin sheet, feeling restless and scared.

"Good night." I whispered to myself, my quiet voice echoing through out the old wooden shack I had to call home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Going back to day one.**

The first thing I can remember is my 5th birthday party. It was the last birthday party that my parents were alive for. My mother was very ill at the time and my father was busy working to get money for us to survive on. Still my family managed to buy me a present, it was a small doll. The doll had blonde hair and dark brown eyes. I was of course overjoyed when I opened it, squealing in delight and hugging my parents for buying me such a beautiful doll for me. I decided to call her Agatha and I told everyone that I was going to take her everywhere with me.

A couple weeks after my birthday my mother died from her illness and shortly after my father committed suicide by hanging himself. My brother and me were told that we would have to go and live with our auntie in Italy, but me and my brother ran away hiding in an abandoned house.

It was hard finding food and drink for ourselves without money, or without parents but somehow we managed to keep fed. I had Agatha with me still her blonde hair all dirty and messy, similar to my own hair at that point. My brother was only 10 yet he managed to look after me, he found food drink and cloths for the two of us.

A few months later the woman and man next door died and their son moved in. He had come from a faraway boarding school and he scared me. He used to take people into his house but they would never come back out again. My brother always used to tell me that sometime soon he would find us a new house to live in so we could get away from the scary man. Little did I know that the man was watching us next door and had already grown tired of me playing with my doll loudly throughout the night.

It was a few months after I had turned six that the man broke into my house and planned to kill me. Luckily I was out with my brother, but the man wrecked our house and took Agatha that I had left at home. When I got home me and my elder brother were shocked, everything we had at the house was ruined, the place was hardly suitable for us to live in anymore. My brother was so angry he went next door to look for the man knocking on the door holding a broken piece of glass in his other hand. No one came to answer the door though so big brother went round the back telling me to wait for him outside the house.

I waited for what felt like hours shaking from the cold and the fear that much like all the people the man had taken to his house big brother would never come back out of his house. I soon plucked up some courage and went round the back door of the house which was already wide open. I could see straight through the kitchen and down the hallway to the front door from outside. The rooms looked very dark and I would never be able to see if there weren't small windows in the front door letting the light from the street lamps light up the eerie hallway. I shook slightly deciding whether I should go in or stay here and call out for my brother, either way if the man was here he would find me and kill me.

After a few more minutes I heard a bang from upstairs making me jump and cling to the doorway in fear. I started to think of what could be happening upstairs. What if my brother and the man were fighting? What if my brother was in trouble? I looked around the kitchen my eyes falling on a kitchen knife left on a counter. I went over the dark counter reaching for the knife and finding I was too short to reach it. I gave up and went over to the stairs, still shaking like a leaf. I started my trek up the dark stairs trying to go slowly and quietly in case the man was listening out for me. As I reached the top I could hear two sounds the sound of water splattering onto the floor and I deep laughter. From the top of the stairs I could make out light coming from one door, the door the sounds seemed to be emitting from. I made my way toward the door squinting as the light momentarily blinded me. I let my eyes adjust before looking through the crack in the door seeing the back of a tall man you didn't recognise. The man was the one laughing and the dripping noise was from a mysterious red liquid that had puddled on the floor in front of him. I pushed on the door softly making it squeak loudly as it opened attracting the tall man's attention.

That was the night my brother died.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – At the mercy of others.**

I awoke from the dream shivering at the hazy memories of the tall man. Out of all the memories that would come back to me I hoped that would be the worst. It came as a shock finding out that if I had a home there would be no one there waiting for me even if I managed to find it, unless I had met someone after that day. For now I had a lot to think about, like who that man was and why he had killed my brother and the other man in the house. I unconsciously shivered as I remembered the two bloody corpses I saw that horrifying night.

I sat up in my small bed glancing down at my little box. I decided to wind it up again maybe the tune will make me feel better after remembering a horrible time. I picked the small box up and was about to wind it up when I heard the front door of the shack open. I froze and listen as I heard someone walking toward the door to my room. There was obviously only one place to hide so I was going to be found but still I threw myself onto the floor and slide under the bed. I was shaking so much as the doorknob twisted and the door slowly swung open emitting a high pitched squeaking noise. Behind the door were two black feet much like some kind of animal, with two large red claws protruding from the front of the foot and another large claw sticking out at the back of the shin. Its legs looked similar to a dogs hind legs with a glowing red zigzag pattern upon its thigh's. Also I could see the bottom of two large wings reaching the bends in his legs with small red spikes.

"There's no point in hiding, I know you're here!" The thing hissed in a distorted voice as it stepped toward my hiding place. I started to panic; the creature was right there was no point hiding under the bed it was going to find me anyway. I decided, as the thing reached the bed, that I was not going to get kidnapped or killed by this thing without a good fight.

As the thing lifted up the bed I kicked its two demon feet from underneath it sending the scary creature tumbling down onto the wooden floor, making it screech loudly in surprise. I soon wished I hadn't when the creature, slightly resembling a man with its upper body, looked at me with angry red eyes. The thing had spikes dotted over its torso, more so where the neck should be, though there was no neck the head was just floating above the torso! It had sharp teeth which were indistinguishable against its face and three sets of sharp horns protruding from its head.

"What the fuck!" I squealed pushing myself into the wall and further from the demon-like creature.

"You shouldn't have done that sweetie!" The thing hissed reaching for me with a black clawed hand. In the middle of his hand was a red eye which seemed to stare into my soul. I screamed at the hand and lashed out at it with my feet. Though the creature was ready for me this time and grabbed my foot dragging me out from under the bed. I squirmed and struggled against the creature trying to dig my small finger nails into the wooden floor boards beneath me. My efforts were useless as the creature stood, still holding my small leg, and began the leave the house dragging me along behind him. I felt so useless as the creature dragged me out of the house and along the damp muddy forest floor, staining the back of my hoody with mud and probably getting leaves and dirt stuck in my long ginger hair.

After a long walk the demon dropped my leg and I scrambled to my feet only to have a knife pushed against my neck by a dark haired girl with big black eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a white hoody, black jeans and dark converses.

"I wouldn't move if you value your pitiful human life honey." The girl told me her black lips curving up into an evil smile. I stood still nervously looking into the woman's eyes that somewhat reminded me of a black hole.

"Jane were the others near the well when you crossed?" The dark creature asked the woman holding the sharp silver knife to my neck.

"Only the stripy clown but we can get past him easily." Jane said confidently. I looked over at the well the demon was inspecting. Was that the well that was painted on the bottom of my empty jack-in-the-box? When they said stripy clown did they mean… I unconsciously shivered at the thought of that tall man. It's true he did look similar to a clown and he was stripy but they couldn't mean him right?

"You idiot! That's the one who has been trying to save her this whole time! We can't let him see the girl or he'll chase us down just to get her back." The demon screeched at the dark haired woman his eyes glowing a brighter red than before, warning all who could see him that he was furious. Jane lowered her knife slightly flinching at the sound of the angry man, giving me a single chance to escape. I bolted straight toward the well diving down it in a wild assumption that this is where the person who could save me would be. The well had no water in it, soon I was going up instead of down and I was propelled up and over the side of the well. This time I noticed the two who had captured me were gone in fact I was pretty sure there were no dead black tree's where I had just come from. Somehow that well must've taken me to an entirely different world! I shook my head trying to focus on getting away it was only a matter of seconds until the other two followed me. I scanned around the forest with my eyes trying to find anyone who could help me, then I saw a tall figure to my right and took no time in running toward him.

"Hey!" I called out running toward the figure, though as I got closer I almost wished I hadn't called out for help when I stood about two metres away from the tall stripy serial killer who had killed my brother. The killer turned round looking at me with confused blue eyes.

"What are you doing here I thought we…." The tall clown trailed off when he spotted my two kidnappers. I looked back between the two options; get kidnapped by the woman and the demon or take my chances with the murdering clown. Although the tall man had killed my family something made me want to stay with him instead of the other two, so I ran behind the clown hoping he would protect me.

"Give her back you fucking ugly carnival clown!" Jane hissed glaring at the tall man in front of me.

"No." The dark haired man said calmly.

"Oh Jack why would you even care about this young human girl, she has no relation to you whatsoever." The demon said placing a hand on Jane's shoulder holding her back.

"If she's just a human girl why are you kidnapping her Zalgo?" Jack countered still standing his ground in front of me.

"That's none of your business, however I'm wondering what you would do with the girl. Slenderman made her loose her memory so you wouldn't have to kill her didn't he? But if she's found her way back it's only a matter of time before she remembers everything and you'll just have to kill her this time." Zalgo explained a huge red smile stretching across his black face. The four of us stood in silence for a few minutes thinking over the demons words carefully.

"If you take her….would you kill her?" Jack asked hesitantly.

"Don't you fucking dare!" Another voice shouted from behind the Jane and Zalgo. Behind them stood a dark haired boy who wore cloths a lot like Jane's, though he had a huge carved smile across his cheeks and wide bloodshot eyes, which didn't seem to have any eyelids. "You know that if you hand her over she will face a fate much worse than death, so don't you even think about it LJ!"

"But we can't keep her here Slenderman will kill her!" Jack cried.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Captured Memories**

"Take her!" Zalgo told Jane. As the girl came for me Jack held the smaller man back, who continuously swore at everyone. I whimpered as the dark haired girl grabbed my arm dragging me away from the only two people who had a chance of saving me. It was over, I had no chance of ever escaping now and I was condemned to whatever fate the Zalgo had planned for me. They had let me go with the promise that I would be kept alive, though I'm pretty sure that something worse awaited me.

Soon we arrived at a huge stone castle and I was lead inside by the red and black demon. Inside were loads of skeleton creatures that scurried about the place, cleaning and clearing up any mess that was around. I was lead down stairs until we reached what I assumed was the dungeons. Loads of mutated creatures were screeching and growling from within their cages, banging loudly against their cell doors.

I had a bad feeling that I too would be among those animals soon, trying to escape the hell I had been flung into. It's not even Zalgo and Jane that I blame for this, Jack and the other boy had given me to these people even though they acted as if they knew me. I guess that's what I get when I trusting psychotic serial killers.

"Your cage needs to be a bit better than these as you're so special to those good friends of mine." Zalgo snickered sarcastically as he led me past all the other snarling creatures he kept down here. I was lead to one of the darkest cells that had puddles littering the floor and the least space than any of the surrounding cells. I was then shoved into the cell and Jane locked the door behind me still giving me an evil smile. I watched the two creatures walk away before collapsing onto the floor. I knew that now I was trapped down here for the rest of my life, no one was looking for me; no one was going to come and save me. The only two ways out to freedom was the way I came in or through the small bared windows metres that were closer to the ceiling than the prisoners. There was nothing in the cells around me as I was in one of the worst cells right near the back; I doubted I would be much better off with someone next door to me anyway. I shook my head this wasn't the time to be thinking negatively I had to get out myself. If my brother could look after the both of us when he was ten I could get out of here and look after my own ass now! I got up off the floor and tried to roughly work out how high up the small window was. It was up high but if I could make it up there those rusty bars wouldn't be strong enough to withstand much force.

"I just need to get up there." I whispered to myself looking around the small cell for anything other than water. All I had to work with was some old bones and an old crushed can. I guess I could always go for getting out the over way if I can break the can making one of the edges sharp, but then would I really be able to stab someone? I didn't really think I had i9t in me to stab someone, even a demon like Zalgo.

I sighed; it really looked like I was going to be staying in this damp dark cell for a long time unless someone decides to save me. I went over to the corner of my cell, finding a reasonably dry part of floor to lay on. I thought that maybe getting some sleep would be best for the moment, maybe happy memories would come back to me and even if they weren't so happy they couldn't be worse than reality…..right?

The memories after my brother died were still fairly depressing. I may have had no family left, but somehow I still had some friends. These friends had heard about my brother's death and all of them showed up at his funeral, well it was more like putting a large stone in a graveyard for him, but it was the best we children could manage. I had met most of these friends when I used to play on the streets with them, I was pretty sure that about half of them were homeless just like me.

"Are you okay Yumi?" My best friend Alma asked me. Alma was the same age as me, she was homeless along with her elder sister Mary. She had long black hair, deep brown eyes, and wore a dirty red dress.

"I guess…" I managed to mutter. It was the first time I had talked to someone after my brother's death; I didn't really have anyone else to talk to know my brother was dead.

"What are you gonna do know?" She asked me.

"I'm gonna find a new place to live at, there's too many police officers at my old house."

"You can come live with me and Mary if you want!"

"Nah I know where I'm going to go. Me and my family used to go stay at a cabin in the woods when we were little; apparently it's been abandoned since slenderman had been sighted there several times."

"Why didn't you go live there in the first place?"

"It's in a different place….I'm not sure how far exactly, but brother always said we'd never be able to walk all that way."

"How are you going to get there then silly?"

"I'm going to walk maybe hitchhike? I don't know but I will get there eventually."

"You sure you want to?" My friend Ember asked, her chocolate brown hair covering one of her Emerald green eyes.

"Yeah of course I do!" I answered pouting at the older girl.

"Well can I come? I don't have anywhere to live and I get awfully lonely by myself." The dark haired girl asked nervously fiddling with the hem of her dirty black t-shirt.

"Yeah, anyone is welcome to come with me. We are all best friends after all."

That's how my journey with my friends began. The people who were coming with me were, Ember who was eight years old, Alma and her sister Mary who was nine, Lucy who was five, Kelly and Shelly the twin who were 7 and Agatha, my doll, who was six like me of course.

We set of early the next morning walking along the highway with our small backpacks filled with our belongings and food for us to survive on. I wasn't sure of what way we were supposed to be going, but Mary and Ember would read the signs for me so I knew we were going in the general right direction.

After about a week we reached the village that was situated next to the woods that slenderman lived in. The village people looked at us weird as we passed through, it was like they had never seen homeless children before. Also a nice woman offered to let us stay in her house overnight and give us some food. We all sat round her small table and ate food we all slept on her nice clean carpet and left the next morning. All seemed to be going well….but isn't that always the case before everything goes wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Smile for me Kitten.**

_**(Warning: Contains Gore and Blood (there ya go Pandasoar!))**_

"Get up sweet child today is the day we make you one of the family!" A strange voice shouted making me awaken from my old memories. I tore my tired eyes open to look into a set of black ones with bright red pupils. I held back a scream as the man moved away from me. The man had blue hair that was spiked up, weird animal ears sticking out from the top of his head, bloodied top and trousers, white gloves and red shiny shoes. I got up from the floor still backed up against a hard stone wall.

"Come on I haven't got all day you pathetic human!" the man hissed impatiently tapping his foot against the ground. The man grabbed my wrist and ran back past all the cells I had passed yesterday at a speed I could barely keep up with.

After running through many rooms at a horribly fast speed we finally reached our destination. Our destination was much like a surgery room, complete with a bed and trays of important equipment. The only thing that worried me was not the straps on the bed, not Jane and what I assumed was the rake standing beside the bed but the amount of blood that was splattered over all the walls in the room, even the ceiling!

"Thank you for escorting our patient up the stairs sonic, now piss off so me and Dr Rake can cure our patient!" Jane hissed smiling at the blue haired boy before approaching me. Sonic was gone in the blink of an eye leaving me in the room with two unqualified, mentally insane surgeons, who were most likely about to cut into me.

"Okay today Miss Yumi we are going to do our first operation attempting to cure the horrible disease you have been cursed with: humanity!" Jane teased grabbing my wrists and dragging me toward the bed. I struggled against her attempts to pull me across the room, stopping Jane from getting me closer to the bed. It seemed that Jane was no stronger than me, which was pretty embarrassing considering that I was thirteen and she seemed at least a couple of years older than me. It was a useless attempt when the rake grabbed me, practically carrying me to the bed and throwing me down hard. Before I even got my bearings back I was strapped down on the bed looking up at some bright lights and two pairs of menacing eyes.

"Now what shall we start with? Maybe the face? What do you think doctor?" Jane asked inspecting me before looking up at the deformed creature opposite her. The rake made some weird noises, dragging one of its long silver claws across my pale right cheek.

"Yeah it would be beautiful if we cut into her cheeks and gave her a smile like Jeff's." Jane agreed nodding at the monster. I tensed up I knew what was coming would be bad but I was hoping that they wouldn't cut into my face for the first piece of torture.

"But then again would that make her look to much like someone we hate? I don't want to hate one of our own pets." I almost sighed in relief as she spoke those words.

"I don't know it's either we cut it open or sew it shut…." The rake interrupted her thinking growling loudly.

"Yeah you're right let's keep it simple." Jane answered grabbing something I couldn't see from one of the trays. I soon found it was a knife as she turned back to me placing the sharp object in front of my mouth.

"Open wide kitten, this might hurt a lot so make sure to scream your heart out." Jane teased a big demented smile forming on her pale face. The woman didn't even give me a chance to open my mouth before she shoved the knife into my mouth horizontally cutting into both my cheeks at once. Before I could scream blood rushed into my mouth and down my throat making any noise I could force out sound more like some gurgling choking noises. I still tried to scream only ripping the flesh on my cheeks further and spitting my blood all over my face and hoody. I quickly tried to stop screaming before I ripped my cheeks open to far and focussed on trying the spit the blood from my mouth so I didn't choke and die.

"My, my what a mess and she didn't even finish the job properly." Jane whined pulling her weapon back and licking my fresh blood of the blade. The woman looked down at me with sad yet exited eyes, offering the rake her knife, silently asking him if he wanted the honor of finishing the job she had started. The rake shook his head showing her his long claws before lowering one of them down to the bloody mess my mouth had become. The creature then continued to cut into my cheeks the way Jane had with the knife, making me swallow masses of blood in many attempts to clear my mouth of the metallic liquid. I didn't bother to hold back screaming anymore, the cuts were to big now, there was no way my screams of pain could make them any bigger. I screamed and choked, tears falling into the puddles of blood that had formed around my face and upper body.

"Don't cry sweetie you look beautiful, well at least more beautiful than Jeff could ever be." The dark haired teen confirmed with an uncaring chuckle at the end of her sentence. I didn't bother listening, I just continued to cry and whimper as the pain in my cheeks kept burning like a fire that would never die out. Luckily for me after a couple minutes of the two trying to somehow stop the bleeding I passed out from blood loss, finally escaping the pain of the real world if only for a short amount of time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Party's over. **

The memories from inside the woods were vague, it was definitely a bunch of memories I preferred to forget rather than remember. I seem to remember a lot of blood and aimless killing involved; I also remember that a fire broke out at some point burning one of my friends alive. I could remember her screams but not the actual sight of her burning, maybe I didn't look?

I do remember after all my friends had died though. I had somehow made my way to the cabin, the very same cabin that I had been living in before Zalgo kidnapped me. I was covered in blood and tears as I reached the door bursting through it and collapsing onto the hard wooden floor. There was an echoing music box playing throughout the house as I entered, a song that chilled me to the bone at the time; pop goes the weasel. I sat up and looked round the house with wide blue eyes searching for where the sound was coming from and if anyone else was with me. That's when I found Vicky she was sitting the corner staring at me with hatred in her fierce pink eyes.

"W-What are you doing here?" I asked more confused that scared of the dark and dangerous demon.

"Y-You can see me?" She asked the hatred fading away as she smiled at me, excitement taking over her facial expressions.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be able to see you?"

"I'm a demon only special people can see me."

"Oh well i must be special then because I definitely see you."

"Aren't you scared?"

"No."

After that day Vicky became my friend, helping me stay away from scary strangers and trying to help me find any of my friends that could still be alive. It was much better having a friend around with me especially as all my other friends had died and disappeared. We didn't find any of the girls we only found my doll Agatha that had something written all over her once pretty face: "Go to sleep." I sneered at the doll, what kind of idiot writes go to sleep on a child's toy?

About a year after arriving at the cabin I threw Agatha away wanting to start a new life, with a whole new Yumi who would be better and stronger. It was pretty easy since I found loads of knives and weapons in the woods, I could easily train with them, killing animals and practicing my swings on trees. I didn't really do much else for the next six years the only other place I went was the village library to look up Creepypasta's on their computers.

That was until I decided to look for slenderman in the woods finding Jeff Splendorman and Jack instead. Then all the weird stuff started to happen, they brought me to their house for my thirteenth birthday. It was sweet of them really until you went to open all your presents.

I didn't really want to open the presents really, I didn't really want presents from these guys I didn't feel like I could trust them. Still as they were all watching me I forced myself to pull the wrapping paper off of the first present. As the paper fell down revealing the first box, Laughing Jack opened his mouth to say something but closed it as his eyes flickered over to slenderman. I looked at him with a confused look, but he just smiled back at me as if nothing was wrong. This only made me more conscious with opening the first present. I was opening the present slowly but half way through the box lid threw itself open spraying my face with some kind of weird coloured gas. My first thought was that they were trying to kill me or something so I flapped my arms at the gas trying to not breathe any of it in, until someone hit my back making me gasp in pain, breathing in a large amount of the gas. I instantly felt light headed and confused, the gas was definitely not hurting but it wasn't good for me. I stood up instantly scared of the men in the room with me, though due to my vision blurring I couldn't even tell if there was anyone else in the room.

"What was that stuff!" I cried my eyes tearing up, as I was about to cry in frustration.

"It was something that will stop you from getting hurt." Someone told me. I was about to ask what that meant when I realised I could no longer remember why I wanted to find out about the Creepypasta's in the first place. Did I come after them because they killed my family? Did I even have a family?

"You shouldn't have come looking for us." I started to question how I got to my shack in the woods. Why was I living there? Why didn't I just go home?

"You knew too much." Where was I? What was even happening?

"I'm sorry Yumi, the party's over."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Clawing my way out.**

**(Warning blood again.)**

I awoke, warms tears still falling down my soaking wet face. I was back in my cell lying in a cold puddle which was dyed red thanks to the blood from my mouth. I was too busy being angry to notice, the only thing in my mind was anger for those stupid dick heads. They made me forget everything I knew by gassing me at what was supposed to be my birthday party, those back stabbing idiots. Plus what did they do with all my weapons? If they hadn't of taken them all I might still be a healthy human being living in a shack, not to mention Vicky would eventually come back and tell me what had happened anyway. To be honest it was probably only a matter of time till Slender man's house hold had to face Vicky and anyone she managed to round up, she knew that this world was down the well anyway. All I had to do was stay here in my cold wet cell and wait for some awesome blood soaked hero's to come and save my ass. Maybe whoever the hero's turned out to be could give me back my favourite weapon, that would really make my day.

"Good morning kitten!" Jane's voice chirped cutting through my heavenly daydream about my beloved cleaver. "Are you feeling better today?" She asked through the old rusty bars that held me captive.

"I guess." I muttered, flinching in pain as I moved my cheeks for the first time since they were cut.

"Ah it seems your mouth is a bit sore still, that's a shame as I was hoping to do your second operation today and now I can't do it." Jane replied pouting and looking down at a dirty sheet of paper she had with her.

"What's that?"

"It's a list of all the surgery you'll have to undergo to be one of us sweetie. Don't worry once it's all done I'll move you to a nicer room, well if you survive that is."

"If I survive?"

"Yeah moving some of your insides around is a risky experiment."

"But you promised Jack and Jeff that you wouldn't kill me."

"How well they know your dead? They dumb men they don't even know the difference between a corpse and a mannequin. Anyway I'll see you tomorrow kitten, I have work to do on the other shits around here." The dark haired girl walked of after giving me one of her signature smirks, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

I slowly stood up, still feeling a little light headed from loss of blood. I needed to get out of here, I didn't want those monsters cutting into me and rearranging my insides. I looked back down at the bones and old can I had to work with, desperately trying to come up with something no matter how unlikely it was to work. Maybe I should just try to kick down the door to the cage, its rusty and old surely I'm strong enough to break it down. I positioned myself in front of the cage doors, ready to kick it down when I heard a loud bang from a room above me. I almost had a heart attack at how it broke the long silence that had fallen throughout all the cellars.

"I want to see her, I can't trust you! Show me she's alive!" I heard someone shouting. I heard another voice reply to the angry voice but they were too quiet to hear. I quickly tuned out of the conversation, while the argument was happening people were less likely to hear me trying to kick down the door. I kicked at the door, making it creak loudly but mainly just making my foot really hurt. I hissed in frustration kicking the door with my other foot, also with no response other than my own pain. I stopped for the sake of my feet, sitting back down on the floor in defeat, defeat to an old rusty cell door. It was useless trying to kick down a steel door, even if it was old and rusty. This also dissolved my theory of getting out through the bared window that was probably as strong as the door of not stronger.

"Why did this happen to me." I whispered out loud, letting myself cry in defeat. "I tried so hard to do the right things but all that's ever happened to me is shit! I've lost everything to psychotic murderers! Why couldn't I have a normal life like most girls my age? I should be in a playground playing tag with my friend's, having fun sleepovers and watching stupid romantic comedies, not rotting away in a cold dark cell, loosing every ounce of sanity I had left."

"You watching romantic comedies? Yeah like that would ever happen!" A voice said from behind me. I spun round only to face a very familiar face floating in front of my own.

"Vicky!" I almost shrieked throwing my arms around the demon, happy to see someone who didn't want to mutilate me.

"When I asked you to promise not to die, I didn't mean it was okay to get captured by really evil psychos and let them carve into your face." The demon teased pretending to be angry at me.

"How did you get here?"

"I came down the well, with Alice."

"Alice?"

"Yeah she was the only help I could manage to find but she has awesome pink hair!" I almost face palmed, of course the really evil demon would be excited over and human girl with bright pink hair.

"Where is she?"

"Up top, her and the others are trying to get down here, though that white haired bitch is trying to send us away saying that you're her kitten know or something like that."

"Jane that dark haired psycho, im not a kitten and if I was I would totally be your kitten! I would have the coolest owner ever then!" I said trying to smile before flinching in pain and deciding not to smile.

"Well I better get this open and give you back your claws." Vicky said zapping the door making it swing open with a loud creak. She then smiled at me while making my beloved cleaver appear out of thin air. I didn't holding back my smile not even caring about the pain, now I had back my weapon I could kick some serious butt.

"Those bitches are gonna get it now!" I almost cackled running past the other cells ready to tear done the demons that had ruined my face. I climbed the stairs with ease, finding myself in the middle of a battle field between the back stabbing family and my kidnappers. It took me a second to decide which set of people I wanted to kill first, though I really knew I didn't have much of a choice. I searched for one deathly pale face and those uncaring black eyes I had grown to despise over the last few days. I found the woman duelling with the famous killer she modelled my face after. I was almost too overjoyed that she seemed too engrossed in their battle to notice anything else giving me the perfect chance to gut that bitch.

I sped past all the various people fighting, my vicious blue eyes not ever leaving my target. The closer I got the faster and stronger I felt ready to kill her off in one swift blow. To my dismay the girl noticed me as I was seconds away lashing out at me as the two of us connected, my cleaver slicing through her stomach. Blood flew out of the woman and me, splattering the floor of the mansion and startling quite a few people who had previously been fighting. I felt stinging pain in my side as Jane fell to the floor choking out blood as she did so. Luckily I was too close for her use her knife properly, so she only managed to scrap my side, which I could easily walk off.

"Fuck yes!" Jeff cried smiling at me before he turned to face the black and red demon that was the main cause of this fight.

"Well I must say I didn't ever think our little innocent kitten would kill her own owner, but it does make you much more precious." Zalgo said smirking at me, his hungry red eyes meeting with my blue ones.

"Fuck you." I said calmly letting my old emotionless mask take the place of any emotions I was to feel until I was far away from this place.

"Well I think we're done here you should go home." Everyone went silent. Wasn't he supposed to be keeping me here against my will not letting me go because I killed his bitch? Yet the demon just walked away, clearly not bothered about any of us going free. So we just left like he said to, there was nothing else we could do.

I just knew that in the future this decision was going to fit into his final plan.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Fitting in.**

I followed the group back to the creepy pasta's house, drowning out anything they said and did before we arrived back. I didn't really want to speak to anyone at the moment, sure they had come and saved me but I was still mad at them. I was also curious about Alice with her long salmon pink hair and big black scythe. I liked the look of her and thought maybe after I had sorted myself out we could be friends, if she wanted to of course.

"So what happens now?" I asked no one in particular when we arrived back at the house.

"Well I'm guessing we need to stitch up your mouth, we can't leave it like that." Eyeless jack said closely inspecting my injury.

"It's okay it'll be fine." I assured the mask wearing teen.

"No it's not OKAY! How could you getting hurt be OKAY?!" Jeff exclaimed. "You know what this wouldn't have happened if someone decided not to let them take you away!" The dark haired boy glared at laughing Jack.

"Jeff calm do-"Ben stuttered.

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down! It's that bastards fault that Yumi got hurt and he knows it!" Jeff screamed pointing one of his pale bloody fingers at the stripy being.

"But I thought…" Jack trailed of his voice cracking slightly.

"What you thought they were going to treat her like she was a princess did you? Do you even know how painful it is to have a smile carved into your cheeks?! You're a sick bastard, go back to the circus freak!" Jeff ran up the stairs after yelling at Jack leaving everyone standing in silence.

I felt really bad for being the cause of this argument, I didn't like them but having them argue like that makes me feel bad. I chanced a look up at Jack who was gazing at the floor, his blue eyes glazed over and unusually sad. I didn't know whether to comfort him or just leave the situation altogether.

"Well are we going to sort out Yumi's wound or stand here in silence?" Alice asked.

"Yeah…" Eyeless Jack mumbled leading me to the kitchen.

After Eyeless Jack had stitch my cheeks up, I realised that Laughing jack and Jeff were both nowhere to be seen downstairs. I decided to go upstairs and look for them although I knew that by doing that I would probably open the door to pretty much everyone's bedrooms. As I started to go up the stairs someone's voice distracted me.

"What you doing?" The pink haired teen asked me looking up at me from the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh hey Alice I'm going to look for the two nutcases that got me here in the first place. Are you now going home or are you going to stay here as well?" I asked.

"You seriously think im going to go home and leave you with these freaks?"

"Glad someone sane is sticking around."

"Yeah good luck with finding Jeff and that creep, im going to go and talk to slender about where we going to sleep."

"Cool see ya later!" I chirped skipping up the stairs. When I reached the top of the stairs I found myself at one end of a small corridor with about ten different doors. I started to take a closer look at the doors noticing that all the doors were different hinting to which room belonged to which person. The ones I knew contained the two people I was looking for would be the stripy door and the door with the word Jeff carved into it by a knife. The next thing I had to do was choose who I was going to go and see first. I thought it might be better to see Jeff first, y'know to make sure he's not doing anything stupid with all his anger. I slowly trotted over to the rough looking white door, trying to gather up my courage to knock upon the wooden surface. After a few moments of being nervous I finally knocked softy on the door trying to make myself look much braver than I felt. The door swung open fairly quickly revealing two angry red eyes, which softened after they noticed who it was.

"Yumi? What are you doing?" Jeff asked looking surprised at finding me knocking on his door.

"I came to see if you were okay." I softly murmured, nervously fiddling with the hem of my hoody.

"Oh um right…..um I guess you can like come in then." The teen said stumbling over his words as he stood aside to let me enter his room. I silently entered his room looking around curiously. His room was very dark, all the walls and furniture were black and his dark curtains were drawn so it was hard to see much. I could definitely, make out his dark double bed lots of knives on the wall like there was in my shack and some random cloths littering the black carpet. I also noticed there was a tall object leaning against the wall with a dark blanket over it.

"What's that?" I asked Jeff referring the covered object.

"That's a mirror." Jeff answered shutting his room door and walking over to me. "I covered it because I didn't like looking at myself every morning."

"I feel like I'm not going to want to look into a mirror in a long time either." I admitted one of my hands running down my injured cheek.

"Don't say that. You still look beautiful, with or without that wound." Jeff assured me gently grabbing my hand I was running along my cheek. "Though if that stupid clown would've listened to me you wouldn't have gone through all that pain."

I turned round to face Jeff, his wide unblinking eyes glistening in the dark room. It was weird looking into eyes that held so many negative emotions, though I guess that's what people would see in my eyes as well. Underneath all the negative emotions there was still something of what used to be there, memories of good times and a few fleeting happy emotions. I realised I was wrong to be hunting these people, sure they've killed loads of people, but they're not monsters. In fact these people were doing what I was only from the opposite side of the spectrum. In their minds us humans are the bad guys, we've made them monsters and blamed them for the bad things that have happened to people.

"What's the matter?" Jeff asked bringing me out of my brainstorm.

"Oh nothing…" I lied trying to stop feeling bad for things that weren't directly my fault, well for the most part.

"You know you shouldn't lie to me."

"Okay let me rephrase that, it's nothing for you to worry about." I teased sticking my tongue out at the dark haired boy.

"How old are you? Like 6 or something?" Jeff asked cracking a smile.

"Nope im thirteen actually!"

"Wow a couple of years younger than me! I guess girls take longer to grow up anyway."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – The room of lullaby's.**

"So you're saying you invited us to stay but have nowhere for us to sleep?" Alice stated raising an eyebrow at slenderman.

"Well it's not like we planned for your visit." Slenderman admitted.

"You have ten rooms upstairs though, that means that there should be a couple of rooms spare." I remembered.

"They're not empty." Ben told us. "They're full of important stuff, there definitely in no state for anybody to stay in."

"However my brother's house has some spare rooms, so you could stay there and have your own rooms." Slenderman said trying to make us more cheerful.

"I'm not staying there." I told everyone crossing my arms.

"Well im not leaving either." Alice stated mirroring my action.

"Fine but you'll have to share a room with someone." Slenderman almost hissed walking away from the small crowd of Creepypasta's that had gathered. I sighed trying to think of whose room I'd rather sleep in. Although I initially thought of staying in Jeff's room and he has a really big bed to sleep in, I heard he sometimes stabs the bed with a knife in his sleep. As much as I think he would try to hold back for me, it's a risk I would rather not take at the moment. The only other person I trusted was Jack, well almost. The only thing about staying in his room is the amount of guilt he probably feels and the fact that that would only anger Jeff further. I knew Victoria would be staying with Ben; she's been playing video games with him since we got back from Zalgo's castle. Maybe Alice could help me out with my decision?

"Hey Alice." I stuttered.

"Yeah?" The pink haired girl answered looking round at me.

"Who are you staying with?"

"Probably eyeless Jack, you?"

"Well I don't know, I was going to ask you for your opinion." I admitted.

"It's between Jeff and the creep right?"

"If creep means laughing Jack then yes."

"Well I know the whole problem with stabbing in his sleep puts you of Jeff but the whole dispute between the two makes spending time with Jack make Jeff more stressed than he already is. Over all if you ask me, you should just go with who you want, Jeff seems to like you enough not to kill you if you decide to spend some time with Jack and im sure Jeff won't stab you too hard, he'll be asleep after all." Alice explained.

"Right…..thanks I guess." I took a few moments to take the information in. Alice's advice made me feel better about choosing but still didn't really help with who I was going to choose. Maybe I could try a night with each of them? Then again that would cause a lot of trouble with everyone just to make me feel comfortable.

I turned round watching Vicky, Ben and Jeff playing a game on the Xbox. It seemed like Jeff was having fun with his friends and I hadn't actually seen jack since the big argument so I slowly snuck up the stairs to see the stripy jack-in-the-box.

I skipped over to the stripy door giving it a short tap before waiting for the dark being to open the door. The door creaked open a tiny bit, before swinging open quickly, making me jump. Before I knew it I was pulled into a big hug and was wriggling my small legs round in the air.

"Yumi! I was so worried that you completely hated me!" Jack exclaimed placing me back on the floor. "Are you okay? Did it hurt when Jack stitched your mouth up? Is Jeff still angry at me? Did you miss me?" The tall man bombarded me with questions, making my head spin.

"Um yes, not really, very and I guess." I answered trying to remember the questions he just asked me.

"Yay! I knew you'd miss me!" Jack jumped up and down with joy, his usual smile plastered all over his pale face. You couldn't help but laugh at the hyper-active clown in front of you.

"Oh yeah, do you wanna come and look round my room? I've got candy and a bed and more candy!"

"Sure." I agreed letting the tall man pull me into his room. Jack's room was a lot more interesting than Jeff's and also a lot brighter. The walls were painted with white and black stripes, though in place you could see rainbow colours underneath the white paint. He also had a large double bed, with a black and white spiral pattern decorating his duvet. The strangest thing about jack's room was all the music boxes lining up along the walls, there must've been at least a hundred of them, all piled up against the walls and in the far corner of his room. The rest of his room consisted of piles of paper cloth and white bandages. There was a ray of dull sunlight shining in through the window, lighting up his surprisingly clean white carpet.

"Wow." I managed to say trying to take in the bright room filled with music boxes.

"Sorry about all the music boxes, I wanted to put them in the spare rooms but Slenderman wouldn't let me." Jack explained nervously.

"Do they all play different tunes?" I asked picking up a dusty black box with a picture of a skull on the top.

"I think so, I'm not sure if I've listened to all of them though."

"Well if you want to go through them sometime I'd be glad to help." I offered not even realising I was opening the music box I held. The lid of the music box swung open, spraying a thin layer of dust over me before playing the tune my birthday present played when that opened. I eagerly watched as the small figure of a ballerina rotated round as the melody filled the large room.

"That's one of my favourites." Jack told me standing beside me.

"I think it's one of my favourites too." I admitted smiling up at the dark haired man.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – The footsteps.**

It turns out that I didn't have to make a decision about where I was sleeping because Victoria had decided to tell slender I was going to share a room with Smile. Yes I was sleeping in a room with a black and red dog that makes people commit suicide with its smile. Fabulous!

"I thought you hated everyone here, so sleeping with Smile would be better since it's not an actual serial killer." Vicky explained while racing on Mario kart.

"Right….thanks for making important decisions for me…." I growled crossing my arms across my chest. I sighed as I still heard Jeff arguing with Slenderman in the kitchen, I assumed that Jeff arguing with everyone was normal since he had already got into two arguments in one day.

Suddenly a knock on the door silenced the argument as Slenderman rushed to the door, opening it to reveal a ginger girl with a clock in one eye and the Slenderman look alike that I saw in the forest when I met Jeff. They wandered into the house with a couple of bags filled with cloths, which I assumed would be for me Alice and Vicky.

"Are they for us girls?" I asked gesturing toward the bags.

"Yeah, they said my old cloths would be good enough, though they have some old blood stains on them." The ginger girl stated staring at me with one crazed green eye.

"Oooh it's you! ~" The polka dotted slenderman squealed running over to me. "It's so nice to see you're okay after Jeffery stabbed you! It's also good to know you're our friend now. ~ My names Splendorman and this is my friend Natalie. ~" The tall man said gesturing to the ginger girl.

"So we're getting Natalie's second hand clothes?" Alice asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yes! ~"

After all getting a pile of cloths each I decided that I was going to go and changed out of my blood drenched hoody before going to bed. I changed into a simple blue t-shirt and some loose black cargo pants, which I was sure, did not fit me at all. I quickly found my way to Smile's room which was the one with a bone shape on the door and put my cloths in the corner of the small room. There was a dog bed and a blow up mattress in the room, so I assumed that the mattress must be for me. I laid down on the uncomfortable thing and pulled the thin blanket up over me. It felt cold and eerily silent in this room and it kept making me wish I had the chance to choose to stay in Jeff's or Jack's room instead.

After a while of sitting in silence and watching the dog come up and lay in his own bed I started to hear footsteps outside the room. It sounded like someone was pacing up and down the small corridor. I thought at first someone might be trying to annoy someone else until I realised that if it was as loud as it seemed why anybody hadn't stopped it. I sat up in my bed glancing over at the sleeping dog, who obviously didn't hear the loud annoying footsteps. I looked back over at the door, a small ray of light shining from underneath the door, interrupted by the pacing figure every so often. I just stared at the light trying to figure out who it could be outside. I was about to get up and see who it was when the shadow stopped outside the door. The figure was just standing on the other side of the door. If this was a joke it wasn't funny and it definitely was not scary just really stupid and annoying. I sighed and laid back down, rolling over to face away from the door. As long as they weren't pacing up and down the hallway they could spend their night outside my door. Thankfully there was no more pacing and I eventually fell asleep as the sun started to shine through the dark red curtains.

"Yumi, wake up Jack attempted to make you food. Sadly he burnt it, but he still wants you to try some." A girls voice told me shacking my shoulder. I tore my eyes open to look up into familiar pink eyes and a worried smile.

"What did he burn?" I asked trying to rub the sleep from my eyes.

"Toast…."

"Seriously?! Of all things you can burn he burnt freaking toast?!" I exclaimed standing up and stretching.

"Yep it's as black as Jeff's hair." Vicky confirmed skipping out of Smile's room. "I'll see you downstairs in a mo Yu. ~"

"Right…." I mumbled dreading the fact that the first meal of the day was going to be some very burnt toast. Sure it was really nice of Jack to try and make me some breakfast especially as I was pretty annoyed this morning, but how on earth did he manage to burn toast? I sighed leaving Smile's room and making sure to close the door after myself before heading for the stairs. Before I could go down the stairs I heard someone's laugh behind me, making me spin round to see who laughed. I turned round to catch someone small darting into which I presumed to be one of the spare rooms at the end of the hall. The white door stayed open after the small figure had gone into the room almost as if inviting me inside. I turned back to the stairs, I shouldn't snoop round in the pasta's house, they would torture me to death if I found something they didn't want me to find.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – No sleep.**

After I ate my breakfast, which didn't taste as bad as I had assumed, things started to get weird. I felt almost as if someone was watching me all day, but whenever I looked around no one was looking at me except if they were already talking to me of course. I also swear I saw a girl in the forest a couple of times when I gazed out the window. I assumed that this was because of the lack of sleep I had gotten over the last few days and that maybe the next day they'd go away.

"Yumi?" Jeff said pulling me out of my intense worrying about my own sanity.

"Yeah?" I asked looking up at the dark haired teen with tired eyes.

"Are you okay? You've been acting really paranoid all day."

"Yeah it's weird I've never seen you act like this before!" Jack chirped coming up behind me and grabbing my shoulders.

"Yeah I'm just really tired; someone was pacing up and down the hallway last night. Didn't you hear them?" I complained rubbing one of my tired blue eyes as I spoke.

"Someone pacing up and down the hall?" Jeff asked raising an eyebrow. "I didn't hear anything last night, apart from Ben banging on my door when he went to the toilet."

I sighed, of course what I heard was fake, I was probably just dreaming or something.

"Well if you have any problems tonight you can always come and tell me! ~" Jack offered wrapping his long stripy arms around me.

"Who'd wanna see your face when you've just woken up fucktard." Jeff growled glaring daggers at the tall clown.

"Thanks but I think it'll be fine if anyone really is pacing down the hallway I can handle them, and if it's my imagination I just need to get some more sleep." I said slipping out of Jack's arms before going upstairs. I really just needed to go lie down, I didn't want to stay downstairs and listen to the two dark haired boys argue about random stuff.

I once again changed my cloths again, changing into a simple grey jumper and some dark blue jeans. After I had changed I flopped down onto the uncomfortable mattress and closed my heavy eyelids hoping for some much needed sleep. However a loud slamming noise made me sit up, almost having a heart attack. Who the hell slammed that door? I stood up full of rage and left the room hunting for the dick who was keeping me from getting sleep. When I left the room I didn't see anyone, all the doors were closed and no one was out here. I turned round to go back into my temporary room shared with a dog only to find a huge spider on the wall. When I use huge, I mean this spider was the size of a medium sized dog and it had basically just lowered itself from the ceiling of the room. I stared at the spider for a few seconds before slamming the door to the room shut and backing myself up against the door opposite, praying the giant beast couldn't get past a simple wooden door.

"Whoa! A-are you okay?" Ben asked staring at me from the top of the stairs.

"I erm just a bug…" I muttered giving him a nervous smile and hoping he couldn't tell I was lying. Ben opened the door to Smile's room only for a small spider to scuttle out of the room. This is the point where I started to panic, I was either really tired or there was something wrong with me.

"I'm guessing you don't like spiders?" Ben asked looking up at me with bored red and black eyes.

"Oh yeah they kind of spook me I guess, it's the eight legs and stuff. Sorry for making a big deal out of it." I apologized awkwardly avoiding his stare. I didn't really care much for bugs, they really didn't scare me but as it saves me from looking crazy I thought it was a better option to pretend.

"Okay well its gone now." Ben stated disappearing into his room. I sighed and wandered back into my room shutting the door behind me and once again fell onto the makeshift bed, praying that I could just fall asleep. I tried to get to sleep again but I could hear voices they were whispering to one another, I was too exhausted to get up or even tell them to shut up so I just laid there hoping it would all stop.

Throughout the long afternoon I grabbed about an hour of sleep in between loud noises and people talking and shouting from downstairs. It was tortures how many sounds there were, that seemed to only have one purpose: to keep me from sleeping. Most of the louder sounds sounded so close like something in the room was making the noises, though im pretty sure there were no plates smashing in the room. I eventually decided to give up, just sitting on my bed and almost crying out of hopelessness. I was so tired but it seemed impossible to sleep with all the noises I kept hearing.

"What the hell is going on?" I whispered to myself, placing my pale hands over my eyes. I got up and left the room stumbling downstairs and flopping down on the coach next to Eyeless Jack who was watching Victoria play Call Of duty. I also focussed on the shooting game, not even caring about the fact it was almost noisier down here than it was upstairs.

"Oh hey Yu, I thought you were sleeping." The demon greeted me when she noticed I was on the sofa.

"It was too noisy." I grumbled in an emotionless tone.

"Ah, sorry if that was my fault I turned it down a bit when Jeff asked me too though." She explained as she ran around in the game shooting millions of zombies with a couple of other players. "Dammit! All the other players suck at this game!"

"I don't think the noises were coming from the TV though, I swear most of them were banging and doors slamming."

"Well Ben and Jack are the only two people upstairs so it might've been one of those two; most people are out killing people or visiting Splendorman at the moment so I doubt it was any of them. Unless it was Jeff in the kitchen but he knew you were sleeping and didn't want to wake you up."

"Basically Jack and Ben are the main culprits then?" I asked myself, wondering whether to confront them or stay on the comfy sofa. I decided that I could just ask the two boys about it when they came down, I didn't really have enough energy to run around asking questions right now. I was quite entertained by Vicky and her team killing of millions of zombie's anyway.

After a couple of minutes of watching the fun game of Nazi zombies I started to notice a quiet knocking noise. It seemed to be getting steadily louder and coming from somewhere in the room. At first I thought it was one of the boys, but with a quick look around the room I found that no one else other than the two I was sitting with was in the room. With another look around the room in found the cause if the noise, there was a single pale hand knocking on the window near the back door. I stared at the pale hand, whoever was knocking seemed to be standing near the back door just out of sight. I assumed it was probably another one of slenderman's friends and that one of the others would get it when they heard it. Though sadly as time moved on the knocking got louder and faster. With no one else noticing this person standing at the back door I got up and went to answer it myself. I gently opened the back door only to find nothing. There was no one there, though only seconds ago there was someone or something knocking on the window.

"Yumi, why the hell did you open the back door?" Vicky asked me abandoning her precious game to come and see me.

"I thought I saw someone….No! There **was **someone here! I saw them knocking on the window!" I cried turning to my best friend.

"I didn't hear anyone knocking on the window….are you sure there was someone here?"

"Of course I'm sure! Why wouldn't I be sure?"

"Well maybe you're just tired. I mean you haven't had much proper sleep since you were kidnapped. I think you should try and get some sleep again, if it helps I'll just play on Ben's 3DS so the noises won't keep you awake."

"Just tired?! I'm not imagining this; there is someone in those woods who keeps fucking around!" I screamed at her almost bursting into tears of pure anger.

"Yu please calm down!"

"No fuck you! Fuck all of you!" I slammed the back door and bolted up the stairs, into Smile's room. I collapsed against the sturdy wooden door letting some warm tears flow down my face and into my mouth through the cuts in my cheeks.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – Cure**

I can't remember the last time anyone had worried about me more than when Jeff, Jack and Vicky were all on the other side of the door, pleading me to open up. I couldn't open the door, I was officially scared out of my mind and no one would be able to help me. The room I sat in felt like a vortex of insanity as the small pale hand knocked at the window in the pattern of a heartbeat. I had given up with trying to sleep, I was too scared to sleep and I had no idea if whoever the hand belonged to was going to come after me as I slept.

After an hour or so slenderman arrived home with the others, also knocking on my door and asking me to open the door. By this point I could hardly hear anyone over the sound of the knocking, which seemed to be echoing through my tired head. The noise seemed to make the world move around me making it harder to tell if any of this was real or not.

"Yumi!" Suddenly a blank face was in front of me, holding my face with two pale hands. I just stared at the Slenderman, forgetting how to form any sort of response to his shout. Somehow although I didn't reply he seemed to know that he had my attention and helped me to stand up.

"Yumi are you okay? I was so worried about you!" Vicky squealed encasing me in her small arms. I slowly hugged her back, my eyes trying hopelessly to hold back tears. I didn't understand what was happening and I doubted anyone in the house knew what to do with me.

"What's been happening? Why did you lock yourself in the room?" Slender man asked me, pulling Vicky from my shaking arms.

"I keep seeing stuff that's not there." I explained probably sounding like some kind of psycho. "There's a hand that keeps knocking on the window and someone banging and pacing down the hall." As I finished my sentence I started hearing the footsteps again, sounding as if they were walking right by us all.

"There's no one else in this house beside us so im pretty sure there's something wrong with your dumb brain." Ben told me looking agitated by my psychotic babbling.

"Fuck off Ben." Jeff hissed kicking the small boy before turning back to me with a worried expression. I just stood there, not exactly sure what to do. The knocking at the window had started again drowning out the comforts of my friends.

"Well I think the first thing you need to do is get some sleep, everything's going to get worse if your paranoid from being so tired, on top of everything else." Slenderman confirmed. "Jack take her to your room and don't leave her side, I don't want her to be alone at the moment. Jeff come down to the kitchen with me I need to talk to you."

Jack wrapped a striped arm around me guiding me back to his room and laying me down in his big comfy bed. He looked really awkward as he just stood next to the bed trying to avoid eye contact with me as I laid there. I knew that I wasn't going to be able to sleep even though I felt safer with Jack the noises wouldn't stop and I was still fairly scared. It seemed that Jack had an idea though as he walked over to his massive piles of music boxes and picking up the one I had said was my favourite. He brought the box over and sat on the bed next to me, opening the shiny black box. The calming tune that I loved so much played out, almost completely drowning out all the other sounds I could hear. Somehow my scared eyes slide shut, immersing me in a dark world of my own, the cute lullaby the only thing that kept me connected to reality.

I woke up a long while later not remembering fully what had happened until I looked around Jack's room. I also noticed that Jack was also in bed next to me sleeping which made me wonder just how long I had been sleeping for. I also wondered when the hallucination's would come back if they would come back at all. I sighed sitting up and trying to sneak out of bed without disturbing Jack. I left the room quietly looking for someone who was awake at this time of what I assumed was night. I went downstairs, spotting the kitchen light on and walking in to find Hoody and Masky sitting at the table eating cheesecake.

"Oh hey Yumi are you feeling better?" Hoody asked as he spotted me walking over to them.

"I think so." I answered sitting down opposite the two boys.

"That's good to hear, we thought you'd lost your mind." Masky told me stuffing a fork full of cheesecake into his mouth.

"I thought I had too." I admitted.

"Well I didn't." I heard someone announce from behind me. I spun round to see Jeff standing in the doorway looking happier than he was the last time I saw him. I gave him a big smile as he also came over to the table and sat beside me.

"I also think we may know the cause of the problem you were having." Jeff told me. "Zalgo had infected you with some weird poison but me and Slendy got the antidote for ya so I guess you're all cured now."

"Really? How did you get an antidote?" I asked.

"We went and _persuaded_ Zalgo to give it to us."

"It was that simple?"

"Yeah that freak had nothing on us!" Jeff said smugly. I giggled a the young boy, happy that not only was I know cured but it also gave Jeff something to brag about for the next couple of weeks.

"So where's Slenderman?" Hoody asked.

"He told me to go on ahead and he'd be back before morning." Jeff explained.

"What's he doing?"

"I don't fucking know and I honestly don't fucking care!" Jeff snapped leaning back in his chair.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 – Full out war.**

**WARNING BLOOD SWEARING AND CREEPYPASTA'S BEING GANGSTER LIKE (im so sorry *cry*)**

I screamed again clutching Jeff's white hoody sleeve. I knew it was a bad idea to agree to watch a movie with Jeff. He had put on scary movie which was probably an eighteen and I was so scared. So far I had screamed about five times and had pushed myself into Jeff's side strangling his left arm in fear. Though I'm sure I was being annoying, Jeff didn't seem to mind in fact he seemed rather pleased for some reason. I was just happy that I could hide behind his arm, most of the movie was very gory and scary, I decided I was never letting Jeff choose a movie to watch again.

Suddenly the there was a knock on the door making me yelp again before feeling embarrassed that I was scared of a door. Jeff sighed in annoyance before pausing the movie and going to open the door. Just before he got to the door Masky sprinted into the room grabbing Jeff by the sleeve in panic.

"Don't open the door!" Masky yelled shaking slightly.

"Why? Who the fuck is out there?" Jeff answered cocking an eyebrow at the smaller boy.

"Zalgo." Hoody told Jeff almost hiding behind Masky.

"Shit! Why the fuck is he here?" Jeff hissed taking a step back from the door.

"Jeff when you say persuade what do you mean?" I asked cocking an eyebrow at the angry teen.

"I mean Slendy and he went into a room and then Slendy came out with the goddamn cure! I don't know what the fuck he did!"

"So you didn't persuade him at all you just let him and Slenderman make a deal or some shit?"

"Well yeah slenderman supposed to be fucking smart and shit!"

"That's just fucking great!"

I stopped arguing when I heard the back door open, making all four sets of eyes focus on our very unwelcome visitor. It wasn't much of a surprise when we saw Zalgo standing in the door way his mindless minions following the dark demon. I also noticed that Jane was amazingly still alive, something that I was all too eager to change.

"Don't you know it's rude not to open the door to the house your selling Jeffery." Zalgo stated a sickening smile spreading across his ugly face.

"Selling? We're not selling this house." I told him frowning at the thought of handing my new home over to anyone, let alone who I assumed was going to try to take it from us.

"But my dear Slenderman, the former owner of the property, has handed this house over to me in exchange for an antidote to your sickness."

"So that's what happened…" I mumbled still keeping my furious blue eyes on the disgusting creature. I knew what was going to happen, there was no way anyone in this house was going to just hand him the place we called home. It was only a matter of how long we'd be able to hold our temper and ready our weapons.

"Fuck off now Zalgo or I'll make you." Jeff hissed taking out his blood stained knife. As the dark haired boy muttered those words everyone came running down the stairs as if they were waiting for that cue. No words were needed for everyone in the house to gather that it was us against the disgusting freak show that was trying to steal our home. I took out my retracting cleaver from its place in my pocket, getting ready to shove it into the dark haired girl who stared at me with hungry eyes.

"Come at me Jeff." All it took was those four words from the demons mouth to start the all-out undead war. I blocked out everything as I flew through the air toward my target that also seemed to be moving at quite a speed toward me. Jane was the first to attack, her dagger going straight for my chest. I easily swung my cleaver round, swatting her hand away in a heartbeat before swiping at her unprotected legs. Jane pulled her legs up jumping over my cleaver and landing diagonally behind me, which gave her the chance to stab me in the back. I felt her sharp knife dig into my shoulder blade as I spun round the blunt side of my cleaver connecting with the bitches face. Jane fell onto the floor a small spray of crimson red blood splattering the grubby carpet. I hissed in pain as I reached my right hand over my head reaching for the object causing my left arm immense pain. As soon as I had pulling the knife from my shoulder blade Jane had pulled herself from the floor and was slamming into me, knocking me onto the floor with the pale girl placed above me. The knife and cleaver I had previously been holding escaped my grip and slide across the floor away from me, leaving my hands to defend myself from the psychotic woman looking down at me. The dark haired girl raised her right fist forcing it down into my nose making more blood find its way onto the floor of the living room. I also heard a loud crack and felt a searing pain, most likely indicating that my nose had been broken by Jane's pale fist. I caught sight of the woman raising her fist again but this time I reached up and grabbed her bloody fist using my other hand to punch her back startling the dark haired girl. I took this chance to roll over placing the ugly bitch beneath me and readying my fist for the next punch to her pale face. Unfortunately the second punch never happened as a foot connected with the side of my face knocking me off of Jane who made a run for her precious knife. I looked up at the person who had kicked my face in to find a girl with long red hair and black eyes standing over me. The girl ran at me aiming another kick at my shocked face, making me grab her pale foot and twist it round at a painful looking angle. The girl screamed out in pain as she fell onto the floor, whilst I sprung up scanning the room for my treasured weapon. I found it in the hand of Jane who was using it against Jeff who seemed to also be trying to fight Zalgo at the same time. I glanced over at everyone else finding Laughing Jack who had conveniently just finished defeating another one of Zalgo's mindless followers.

"Hey Jack!" I called over to my friend gaining his attention. "We have to end this quick." I stated before beginning to run over to Jeff who was obviously out of his depth. Jack followed suit knocking down anyone who dared to stand in his path with his long claw like fingers. I smiled turning back to look at my destination before charging into Jane before she swiped at Jeff again with my beloved cleaver. I knocked the woman over hitting head on the floor so hard she lost consciousness. I was about the kill the bitch when I heard large amounts of blood hitting the floor behind me and a cry of pain from a familiar voice. I spun round to see Jeff fall onto the floor masses of blood flowing from his stomach were a large sword had been placed by none other than Zalgo. Though the beast's happiness was short lived when Laughing Jack flew into him, reaching a black blood covered hand deep into the monsters stomach. Jack then proceeded to pull his hand back out dragging a variety of vital organs and gallons of blood with it. Before the demon began to choke on his own blood his body collapsed, held up by the rotting organs Jack was crushing in his hand. Jack placed a foot on Zalgo's chest pushing him to the floor and ripping the remains of the organs from their connections to the mangled dying demon. I tore my eyes from the violent sight forgetting about the unconsciousness before me and rushing over to Jeff who was trying to drag himself from the dirty floor. I helped the poor teen sit up before throwing off my jumper and placing it over the stab wound trying to make sure he wouldn't bleed to death. I pressed down on my jumper ignoring the tears of worry trying to blur my vision. Jack knelt down beside me worriedly looking at his injured friend. I glanced up noticing that all of Zalgo's followers had been taken care of and that everyone else looked okay, ignoring the simple cuts and bruises.

Eyeless Jack was the first of the others to notice Jeff's injury and rushed over with his scalpel, hoping to patch his friend up. He took over from me, pushing me aside so he could try and fix Jeff. I just stood behind him peering down at the injured teen praying to god that he would be okay.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 – Leaving them behind.**

**WARNING BLOOD AND GORE, IF YOU DIDN'T ALREADY KNOW THAT.**

As if things couldn't get worse we all stood around Jeff worrying about our injured friend. It was only when a blasting white beam of light shone through every opening of the house that we all realised that we were not safe yet. Hundreds of men dressed in uniforms and handling guns poured into the house and aimed their long ranged weapons at us. Everyone except me and Jeff got up pointing their weapons at the enemy, standing round Jeff in a protective circle. I stared at the shadowy figures in fear; I was so scared I didn't even know what to do.

"Yumi when we start fighting help Jeff up and get the fuck out of here." Jack ordered me in a darker tone than usual. "Get to the well and find somewhere to hide, whatever you do don't try to find us."

"B-But…" I cried tears forming in my big blue eyes. I didn't want to leave them especially when they were outnumbered like this.

"Just fucking do as I say!" Jack shouted running forward at one of the cops throwing aside the gun and slicing him open within seconds. The others in the group copied his actions slaughtering the many policemen that surrounded us. Although I didn't doubt their skills I was sure that they wouldn't be able to kill all of them, but I had to do what Jack said it might be the last thing he ever said to me. I knelt down near Jeff putting my small arms around him and dragging him from the floor, the poor boy tried to help but it seemed that he had lost all strength in his legs. I heaved him forward using all the strength a thirteen year old girl could use. I knew it was going to be hard to get an older boy out of the house but dear lord Jeff was heavy, I'm surprised I was even able to move him at all. We slowly grew closer to the open front door, people who flooded in hardly paying any attention to us until we were almost there. One man pointed his gun at us finally noticing the two weakest people in the room, I was sure that this was it. Suddenly Alice appeared slicing the man's head of with her huge scythe, blood spurting out of his neck as his limp body fell to the floor. She then came over and helped me assist Jeff out of the house slaughtering anyone who got in our way as we went. It was much easier with Alice helping us along we got out of the house and away from the chaos in a couple of minutes. We were going to be safe.

"I'm going back to help the others, you have to keep going." Alice told us looking at me with serious turquoise eyes. I didn't want to let her go but I knew that whatever I did she was still going to go back for the others. I nodded holding back the tears, which reminded me that I was going to lose some of my friends today. I watched the pink haired girl sprint of back the way we had come, her blood scythe readied for battle. I turned away from the girl once again slowly dragging Jeff in the direction of the well, not sure where I should go and how I would patch up his wound without Eyeless jack.

It wasn't too long before we reached the well though by this time all the muscles in my body ached and I wasn't in the best condition to get Jeff through the well like this. I decided that maybe I should take a break just for a minute or two while I got my strength back. I put Jeff down against a nearby tree and sat with him, feeling physically and mentally drained. I felt like just staying here until the others came, although I knew there was only a 50% chance that any of them would come by here. They all knew that me and Jeff must've gone this way and would try to lead the men in a different direction to protect us.

Just as I thought about going through the well rain started to pour down on us from the dark clouds in the sky. I ignored the rain picking Jeff up, who seemed to be unconscious at the time, and making my way over to the edge of the well. I didn't quite know how I was going to do this, last time I had dived down the well and flew out the other side, so I guessed if we just fell over the side we'd get to the human world? Well it's not like I had a better plan to go with so I pushed Jeff over the side and hoped over the edge after him. I felt myself falling upward until I went faster than I had remembered last time flying out of the well and into the air. I flew forward, falling head first into the cold wet pavement below me, making my vision snap to black.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 – Regrouping**

I awoke to the feel of uneven ground against my cold hands. It was damp but it didn't feel like it was soaked in rain water. My clothes were soaked though, clinging to my body tightly, making me cold and uncomfortable. I peeled open my blue eyes, only to see a dark grey wall. Not a wall built by bricks but an uneven stone surface, slowly dripping water onto the ground below. I sat up on the uncomfortable patch of ground I found myself on and figured out I was in a cave of sorts. The world outside was a lot brighter than before , showing bright green grass and beautiful plants surrounding the shelter that I was under. I looked round to find Jeff lying next to me but the well we came through was nowhere near us.

"Finally your awake!" I heard a familiar voice say from behind me. I looked round to find my favourite pink haired demon cooking some sort of meat over an open fire. Victoria gave me a big toothy grin as I noticed her. The demon didn't look as bad as I had feared when I had left the house, she had a few deep scratches and some dark coloured bruises but over all she seemed okay.

"Vicky! Thank god you're okay!" I exclaimed scrabbling over to the girl and giving her a huge hug. I felt so happy to see my best friends again, though I quickly began to worry about the others that were with her.

"Of course im okay!" She chirped patting my head with her free hand. "Could you do me a favour and go fetch Ben and Masky for me, they shouldn't be too far away."

I nodded standing up and wandering out of the cave, giving Jeff a quick look over before I did so. I noticed that he had been patched up and looked a lot better than he did before, which was really good, though he still looked like he was going to be in a lot of pain. I focused my attention forward though hearing people's voices up a head. I brushed past some branches finding myself next to a beautiful light blue stream surrounded by light coloured rocks. Ben and Masky were sitting by the stream talking about Jeff and his injuries.

"Hey you two." I said attracting their attention. "Vicky wants to see you or whatever."

"Oh Yumi! It's nice to see you up and about, we thought that maybe you had concussion or something from how hard you had hit your head." Masky concluded standing up and making his way over to me.

"Yeah, maybe I should be more careful next time I fall into a well." I admitted walking back to the cave with the two boys.

When we all got back we ate food and began to plan what we should do next. Masky had figured out that the rest of the group would be going to their old hide out in the human world if they weren't either dead or captured. We all agreed that that's where we should be heading but it seemed that Jeff wasn't in good enough condition to go yet.

"Well what if me and Masky go? We could go there and bring everyone back here as this place seems secluded and safe." Ben suggested.

"Yeah, that way they won't have to worry about us and we won't have to try and move Jeff." Masky agreed.

Victoria sighed looking unsure if this would be the right thing to do, the only problem would be if something happened while they were gone. Me and Vicky aren't defenceless but were also not the strongest of the group, especially if we've got to look after Jeff while fighting.

"How long will it take you to get there and back?" I asked, hoping they would be back quickly.

"About a week maybe, we're pretty far away from the place but it should be worth the wait if everyone is there. Also if we don't turn up soon they'll leave without us and we'll never find them." Ben explained.

"We've got no choice then. You best get going; we don't want them to leave before you get there." Vicky said sternly, gazing the two boys with serious pink eyes.

It wasn't long before the boys were ready to leave. They had packed enough food and water for a couple of days, everything else would have to be found along the way. I and Victoria waved them off before returning to our cave, our new temporary home. I could tell Vicky was lonely without Ben, they had spent all their time in the house with each other, and it was only natural that she would miss him now.

The next week was very uneventful, me and Vicky ate, drank and slept all day and night long. We didn't have much to do other than talk and look after Jeff. Jeff was getting better though, he still didn't have enough energy to walk but he would sit up and talk with us now. At the end of the week the boys came back with Alice and Eyeless Jack, who was carrying Smile.

"Yay your back!" The dark demon cheered running over to Ben and Alice to give them big hugs. Although I knew I should be happy that Alice, Eyeless Jack and Smile were alive I couldn't manage a smile. Masky seemed like he was drooping his head more than usual and the others with him also looked sad. The only reason somewhere wouldn't be there was if they were dead or captured, and there were two people missing.

"Where's Hoody and LJ!" Jeff exclaimed, looking slightly worried.

"Hoody was taken by the men and we haven't seen Laughing Jack since the fight started." Eyeless Jack explained solemnly.

"What do you mean you haven't seen him?" I cried. "He was fighting with you guys right? You must've seen him!"

"He ran into a crowd of them just after you and Alice had left, there was no way anyone could follow him and not die!" Ben snapped at me.

"Then why did you let him go into them?! Why didn't you stop him?!" I screamed back at Ben, not accepting any excuses made by the heartless cosplayer. I got up off of the ground and ran back through the forest, I had to go back to make sure Jack was okay. I heard the others running after me and I didn't even care, I could easily out run all of them.

After a while of running I found the oh so familiar well that would take me back to my house. It was more broken that I had remembered but at least it was still standing. Just as I was about to jump down I heard a twig snap behind me. I spun round only to see a baseball bat smash into my face. I fell back against the well, blood smearing across its grey surface. I looked at the person who had hit me in the face only to find a tall pink haired girl wearing a short pink skirt and a black blood stained shirt.

"Night night sweetie." The girl said in a high pitched happy sounding voice, teasingly smiling at me before swinging the bat down on my head.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 – Loosing hope.**

I woke up again. I felt like maybe I've done enough waking up from being knocked out to last me my whole life, my poor head couldn't take much more. My head felt so painful I think that was what brought me back to reality, along with a stinging pain in my lower back. I tore open my eyes to inspect the damage and my new surroundings but found myself looking into two big blue eyes.

"Oh your finally awake I'm almost sorry for what I did to you Splendy explained that you're Jeff and Jacks girl or something like that…" The girl told me smiling down at me.

"W-What? Who are you?" I stuttered observing the pink haired girl covered in dark red blood stains.

"I'm Pinkamina Diane Pie, I accidently knocked you out thinking you were a dick and well altered you a little before Splendy and Natalie found me!"

"Altered me?! What do you mean?!" I asked bolting up right and staring at the girl in shock. I clenched the fabric of the dark red sofa beneath me not knowing if I truly wanted to know the answer to my own question.

"Oh dear please calm down you might rip off your new tail!" Splendor man fussed putting a gentle hand on my shoulder. I froze. Did he just say tail? As in the thing that animals have? I chanced a look down at my legs, a long furry ginger tail lying alongside my right leg. It was a bit bloody toward the top but seemed to move at my command, like it was actually one of my limbs.

"Well okay…wait rip off?" I questioned looking back over at Pinkamina.

"Yes I haven't finished attaching it to your spine yet, I wanted to wait for your permission as I already connected your ears to your skull." The girl replied looking up at the top of my head with a small smile.

"Ears?!" I felt my head feeling two fluffy cat ears sitting on top. "Right. Anyway we'll talk about the tail another time, I need to go." I announced remembering why I was at the well in the first place.

"You can't leave yet, your still weak from the operation, a tail not properly attached is going to cause you a lot of pain, oh and Laughing Jack's in the other room." I jumped up of the couch grabbing the pink haired girls shoulder's tightly.

"What other room? Is he okay? What happened to him?" I asked shaking slightly.

"Um I'll show you; no he's almost dead, I think he got shot about three times." Pinkamina replied leading me through the room to a small wooden door. The door opened to a long set of grey stairs leading downward. I sped down the stairs, the small pain in my lower back growing into an unbearable pain, making me almost fall down in pain. As I got to the bottom I saw Jack sprawled out across a table, dark crimson blood pooling around him. Hunched over him was Natalie, retrieving a blood soaked bullet from the hole in Jack's lower chest. I didn't have the courage to approach them I just stood at the bottom of the stairs watching from afar. Pinkamina stood beside me gently putting one of her hands on my shoulder.

"He'll be okay, he always is." Pinkamina tried to assure me while I tried not to burst into tears. I never thought I would feel so much pain when I saw my brother's murderer half dead. I had wanted this from the start, imagined finally killing this man, but after everything we've been through now it just seemed cruel. I had abandoned my revenge plan for this stupid clown and that stupid teenage boy and they just kept getting hurt. They keep hurting me. In fact why am I even trying anymore? I got what I wanted I sorted out my past, I should be focussing on my future. I should be going to school making friends falling in love with boys who really hate me. Yet here I am crying over serial killers getting hurt and acting like I care about them when I shouldn't.

"I shouldn't be here…." I whispered letting one lone tear fall down my face before I spun around and staggered back up the stairs. Pain coursing through my back as I tried to escape from the madness my life had become. When I reached the top of the stairs I found the door and pushed it open almost falling onto the muddy ground before my crippling form.

"What are you doing Yumi?" Splendorman fussed reaching out a tentacle to steady my aching body.

"Get off of me!" I yelled thrashing at him before tumbling onto the ground. I crawled away from the house trying to get away as fast as my fragile body could go. I wanted to get away I wanted to forget it all it wasn't worth it, all I ever did was get captured, hurt or watch others suffer. I couldn't do it anymore I wanted it all to stop, stop being so god damn unfair! All I had ever got was bad luck! Why me? Why did all the bad luck follow me?

"Yumi, calm down and get back inside!" Pinkamina ordered grabbing on of my wildly flailing legs.

"Nooo! Let me go! LET ME GO!" I screamed struggling against the pink haired woman. I tried to dick my fingernails into the damp earth and wriggle from the grip of the serial killer who had hold of me but it was no use she was to strong. As I was dragged into the house I saw familiar figures heading toward us, moving very fast as if they were rushing. I stopped struggling and watched them get closer hoping that whoever they were, they would save me from the psychotic killers surrounding me.

"Yumi!" I heard a familiar voice call to me. As I noticed the pink eyed demon reached me. Pinkamina let go of my leg as the demon knelt down, sweeping me up in her cold black arms. I returned the hug shaking as I did so.

"Vicky!" I cried burying my head into her dark t-shirt, feeling safe at long last in the arms of my best friend.

"Shhh its okay Yumi, it's going to be okay." Victoria told me gently rubbing my back. I shook slightly letting my heart rate and breathing grow slow and steady. I tried to straighten out my thoughts, expelling all the stupid things that had just been running through my stressed mind. I looked up from Vicky to see everyone behind her looking down at me with very worried expressions, especially the dark haired teen in the white hoody. I was almost overrun with joy when I saw Jeff standing in front of me, I thought he would still be too badly hurt to move but there he was worrying about me. I struggled to my feet and hugged the boy, happy to see him even if he still looked sad and in a lot of pain.

"A-are you okay Yumi?" Jeff asked pain lacing his strong voice.

"I don't know…." I whispered still hugging the warm boy. "Are you alright?"

"I guess I'm okay, did you find the clown?"

"Yeah…." My voice cracked halfway through the word, images of Laughing Jack lying on the bloody table flooding my head.

"Is he okay?"

"He should be….he always is, right?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 – Breaking point.**

The next couple of months passed slowly, everyone just waiting in the small house, hoping that we would not be found again. I had my tail installed into my backbone so it would stay on and quite frankly it was pretty fun to have a long fluffy tail, though annoying when i chose to sit down. To be honest I was more focussed on my injured friend than a silly cat's tail. Laughing Jack had only woken a few times, screaming in pain until he once again fell unconscious. Pinkamina assumed that he had simply lost his mind after the fierce fight he had with the strange men that invaded our home. I sat by his makeshift bed most days, Jeff staying by my side for as long as he could manage, letting me fall asleep on him when my eyes refused to stay open. I was tired of all this emotional pain but I had realised that I preferred to know what was happening to the people I cared about rather than disconnect myself from them. I kept telling myself that if my friends and my brother were still alive they would want me to stay by the people I had learned to love, even though these people were not good people.

"Hey sleepy head time to eat something! ~" I heard Vicky chirp carrying a tray of food over to me and Jeff who once again was being my human pillow.

"Yeah get up….your making my arm go dead." Jeff quietly hissed.

"Sorry Jeff. I keep telling you, you don't have to let me sleep on you. I would be just as happy to lie on the floor." I explained rubbing one of my eyes.

"No way am I letting you lay on the disgusting concrete floor! This is a basement, the floor is worse than the earth outside." Jeff pouted as he was passed the tray with both our meals on. I sighed looking at the two bowls of chicken soup, we had been eating soup since we got here, I still kept hoping that eventually we'll get some proper food at some point.

"Oh Yumi, you really don't like eating soup do you?" Victoria giggled, looking at me with her big pink eyes.

"Not when it's all I ever get to eat." I moaned as Jeff stuffed a bowel into one hand a spoon into the other.

"It'll be okay sweetie when LJ gets better we'll go buy some candy! Until then stop moaning grumpy pants!" The demon stuck her black tongue out at me before skipping back up the stairs, to go join Ben in yet another game of super smash bro's no doubt.

It wasn't long before me and Jeff had finished our soup and sat in complete silence tightly holding our empty bowels. I could feel the tension between me and Jeff, he hardly bothered to make conversation with me anymore I was worried about him. I turned to look at the teenager with tired blue eyes, only to be met by stern unblinking eyes staring back at me.

"How long are you going to just sit here?" Jeff hissed in an angry tone.

"As long as it takes for Jack to get better." I answered.

"What if he never gets better?!"

"But he-"

"We've been sitting here for a month and there's been next to no improvement on his condition, you can't just sit down here and wait for him to magically be better!"

"But he's going to get better!"

"How do you know that?!"

"Because he **HAS** to get better!"

"He doesn't have to and you know what I hope he fucking dies! He's not even important, he only gets in the way all the time and annoys me to no end the stupid fucking clown!" Jeff stood up dropping his bowel onto the floor, letting it smash into a thousand tiny shards.

"Jack risked his life to save you! He wanted me to get out with you before you died!" I countered letting tears fall down my pale face.

"Did he? Did he really want you to save me or was he just using my injury as an excuse to get you to leave?"

"He would never do such a thing!"

"Why wouldn't he? Before you appeared he was horrible to everyone in the house! When you came along we all became happy because he wasn't stealing our stuff and destroying everything we held dear!"

"You know what you're just jealous because Jack was honest and caring; he let people see what he was feeling instead of pretending he wasn't a complete dick like you! I don't half doubt he was a nasty person, I saw him kill my own brother but he isn't scared to look in the mirror every day of his life and be happy about who he is!"

"I'm not jealous of him! He's a disgusting piece of trash but you know what if you wanna spend your pathetic human life following around that dick you whole life then you can fucking do it alone!" Jeff turned and ran up the stairs leaving me in a sad depressing silence. I first realised what I had done when I had heard Jeff's voice crack in his last sentence, but it only hit me hard when I saw him run away from me. I knew right now that if the teen had eyelids tears would've been streaming down his pale face, adding to the guilty feeling that was eating me away. I had never meant to hurt him; he was the only one who had stayed with me this whole time. Jeff had let me in, let only me into his cold and hard life and all I did was spit it back in his face when he was trying to wake me up from the dream I had spent the last month holding onto. I let my head fall onto the side of Jack's bed, crying my eyes out in the hope that somehow it could make everything better.

I don't know how long I spent crying into the bed, I only knew that I felt so lonely without anyone with me. The whole time I had been at the house the only two people I had been with were Jack and Jeff, now they had both left me one way or another. I was well and truly alone. Jeff was probably right, Jack wasn't going to get better and he was never going to forgive me. The others don't need me; I'm just a human who got in the way of everyone. Victoria had Ben, Alice seemed happy to sit and talk with eyeless Jack and everyone else seemed happy with each other. I felt like maybe it was better for me to just end it now, no one needed me anymore. I was useless. I couldn't fight well. I only ever got kidnapped and hurt. I even managed to hurt a heartless killer. I deserved to be killed. My eyes filled with tears again and let out a small whimper, unable to hold back the emotional pain I was putting myself through. It was then I felt a hand upon my head, gently stroking my head avoiding my soft cat ears.

"What are you crying about? I thought I was supposed to be crying since I'm injured and stuff!" I heard a deep voice tell me. I lifted my head up to look at the tall man now sitting up on the bed smiling down at me.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 – Unhealthy**

I was so happy that I immediately threw my arms around Jack forgetting about his injuries.

"Ow!" Jack hissed in pain.

"Ah shit! I'm sorry!" I apologized realising him at once, only to see Jack with a very red face. "W-What's wrong?"

"Ah nothing! We should probably go do stuff." The dark haired man said trying to avoid eye contact with me.

"You can't go anywhere you're still hurt! You have to stay here and rest while I take care of you!" I told him. "Are you hungry? I could go and get you some soup if you want."

"Um yeah sure soup sounds good. I guess I should eat something, though I would prefer candy."

I smiled before running up the stairs and slipping into the small kitchen to get some soup for the tall man. I grabbed one of the clean bowels and began making my soup as I heard someone enter the room. I turned around to find Alice standing in the doorway looking fairly surprised.

"I thought you'd be downstairs with Jack." She stated walking over to me.

"Oh yeah! He woke up; I'm just up here to get him some food cos his hungry." I explained smiling widely.

"He did?" Alice smiled at me, her turquoise eyes lighting up. "That's wonderful!"

"I know! I'm so happy!" I squealed taking my bowel of now cooked soup from the counter and skipping back down to where Jack was waiting. I looked over at him sitting up on his uncomfortable bed, looking round at the dull dark room he had been staying in. When he noticed me staring at him, he smiled at me with his usual enthusiasm making me almost forget how he was just an hour earlier.

The next couple of months were quite stressful for me. All day and night I spend looking after Jack, not really paying much attention to anyone else besides Vicky who came down to give us food and drinks regularly. Although mentally Jack seemed a lot better I was still worried about his physical wounds, the way humans healed was very different to the way Jack said he heals. Jack said that his wound would look and feel bad for a long while but then it will disappear overnight when the wound is better. I wouldn't mind so much but, people were saying that they had started to see the men who had attacked us in the woods nearby the house and Jack was in no condition to move. However by the end of the week people started to worry about me more than jack, saying I looked tired, thin and really pale for a human. I ignored everyone knowing that as long as Jack was fine I would be fine; it's not like any of them really cared anyway. It was only when I woke up a couple of months before my 14th birthday that Jack started to question my health as well.

"Are you sure you feel okay? I'm pretty sure young ladies like you aren't supposed to look that thin…." Laughing Jack trailed of frowning at me.

"I'm fine; it's just there's not enough substance in the food we eat here." I lied pouting at the taller man. The truth was I hadn't been eating my food, I would go to get jack food but I never felt like going to get food myself, I wasn't that important. It's okay though I made sure I ate at least one meal a day, so I wouldn't starve to death. Plus I didn't like walking around the house; running into Jeff only made me feel worse than I already did.

"Maybe you should get some sleep then? You look really tired; it's like all the life has gone from your eyes….." Jack tried again softly brushing some hair out of my face.

"I'm fine I get almost as much sleep as you do." I lied again smiling up at the dark haired man. I actually hadn't slept for ages; I stay awake all night to check if Jack's okay, though I'm sure he'd be fine if I slept.

"Then I don't understand why you look so ill. You say you eat lots you sleep enough and you drink lots but why does it look like your slowly dying?"

"I'm not dying im fine."

"You're not fine! Everyone knows that you're not fine! Stop lying to us we're not stupid and none of us want to see you die."

"…Almost all of you." I muttered, looking at the grey concrete floor.

"What do you mean almost all of us? What you mean Jeff? Yeah he seems angry at you but I doubt he really wants you to die Yumi. In fact him me and Vicky are probably the most worried about you."

"How do you know that? He hasn't even talked to me since you woke up."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean he doesn't care about you."

"Jeff doesn't care about anyone but himself." I snapped storming out of the room. I hated the fact that everyone decided to fight against me like I was a bad guy! I hadn't done anything wrong and I didn't ask for anyone to fuss over me and my wellbeing. I walked out of the house and into the woods on my own, most people didn't even realise since it was late at night.

I wondered aimlessly through the forest trying to work of my anger and clear my fussy mind of all the unwanted thoughts I had. I was tired, I was hungry but I didn't want the food or the sleep. I was too busy feeling guilty about my argument with Jeff, too busy taking care of Jack to make him better. I had spent my time on feeling bad about stuff that I could've solved by talking to everyone and apologising for my mistakes. Instead of doing the right thing I had been subconsciously punishing myself and making myself tired and unhealthy. As I began to think about how ill I felt my body began to break down and I feel onto the cold wet earth beneath me. It was cold out here and I had come out without a coat, it must be the cold that made me fall right? That's how I made myself feel better though I knew that I had fallen because of how exhausted and underfeed my body had become. I tried to push myself up with my bare thin pale arms, but they had lost the muscles they needed to even move me in the slightest. I tried to push myself forward with my shivering aching legs, only to have them slide along the surface of the muddy earth. I still tried with my arms and legs which resembled twigs more than actual human limbs now. I refused to stop trying though inside I knew my body was too tired and weak to move me anywhere. I would've probably died there, but as my eyelids slid shut and my body ceased to move I felt someone pick me up from the floor.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 – The best birthday ever.**

I could feel myself laying somewhere but I was unsure of where I was. I could hear a quiet voice talking to me, not that I could make out what the voice was saying. I also felt too weak to move and open my tired heavy eyelids.

"…..Yumi…..please…" The voice mumbled. I was sure he was saying something else, but my mind seemed to be unable to process the words.

"…all…..worried…wake up…." I started to regain my senses better as the voice talked more, dragging me back to reality. I managed to feel a warm hand holding my cold left hand, and heard some footsteps walking across the room lots.

"Yumi we are all so worried about you please wake up." I managed to make out the whole sentence this time my left hand twitching slightly as I tried to rip my eyelids apart.

"Yumi?! Yumi!" As I managed to open my tired eyes I could see a very worried looking dark haired teenager staring down at me. It took me a few minutes to realise that the unblinking boy looking down at me was Jeff.

"Oh my god you're finally awake!" Jeff chirped smiling down at me. He looked so excited for a few minutes before clearing his throat and trying not to look too excited in front of the three others who rushed over to me.

"Yuuuuumi!" Victoria sobbed throwing herself onto my small bony form. "I thought you were gonna die! I was so sad and so worried about you! Even Pinkamina was worried and I don't even like her!"

"Okay….." I mumbled trying to sound interested or apologetic, but it came out as very tired and weak.

"Yeah, yeah get off of her your gonna hurt her!" Jeff moaned roughly pushing Vicky's head.

"Yumi~ I'm so glad you okay." Laughing Jack chirped shuffling round the angry demon who started to argue with Jeff.

"Yeah your lucky Jeff found you while he was taking a walk through the forest, if he didn't find you you'd be in big trouble." Alice told me pouting at my tired form. I knew that she was probably very mad at me for not looking after myself to the point where I had gotten very ill. I was also surprised that Jeff had bothered to take me back to the house considering how mean I was to him last time we spoke, I owed him a big apology and a thank you for saving my life.

"Jeff." I squeaked only barely audible over the small row between the demon and hot headed teen. Jeff turned to me his wide eyes locked with my small blue ones.

"Yeah?" He answered curiously staring at me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for all the nasty things I said to you, I was really mean and I shouldn't have said such horrible things to you."

"You don't need to apologise for that silly! I knew you didn't mean it, it's not like you're the first person to say stuff like that anyway."

"And thanks for saving my life and whatever." I finished quickly squeezing his pale hand a little.

"You're welcome kitty." Jeff teased patting my head with his free hand.

"Awww~ You two are so cute!~" Vicky squealed tugging on Alice's arm. I watched Alice roll her bright turquoise eyes, smiling at the silly demon clinging to her.

"Okay, whatever we need to get Yumi something to eat." Laughing Jack mumbled leaving the room.

From that point on I got a lot better, Jeff and Jack were always by my side making me less bored since I was bed bound. Although I always wanted to go for a walk Victoria had banned me from going anywhere until her and Jack said I was well enough, though me and Jeff thought I was fine to go outside. It wasn't too long before my fourteenth birthday came, signalling that I was yet another year older.

"Happy birthday!" Jack shouted to me, as happy as he had been last year. The tall clown pushed a present wrapped in candy wrapping paper into my hands. I squished the paper in my hands feeling something soft inside it. I smiled intrigued to what the tall man could have found for me. I tore open the paper slowly seeing the two of Jack's favourite colours; black and white. When I had torn the paper off I found an adorable black and white stripy rabbit plush holding a big swirly lolly. I almost screamed out of joy. I never thought that anyone had any food other than soup, let alone a big swirly lolly.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you!" I squealed hugging Jack tightly.

"Hehe your welcome Yumi!" Laughing Jack giggled gently patting my head. I pulled away smiling up at the happy dark haired man, noticing a slight pink tinge to his pale cheeks.

"Okay! Now it's time for my awesome present!" Jeff hissed shoving a rectangle shaped present onto my lap. I turned to face the large box covered in shiny black wrapping paper, it seemed to be fairly big and I was very curious as to what was inside it. I tore of the paper much like I did with Jacks revealing a black rectangular box that had clips to open it along one side. I curiously unclipped the silver metal clips, hearing a lovely clacking sound as they hit the side of the box. I swung open the black lid to stare at two beautiful looking weapons. The first weapon was a long samurai sword enclosed in a shiny black sheath decorated with red swirly patterns. The other was a small dagger, the handle carved into the shape of a Chinese dragon with a long red tassel hanging from its toothy mouth. I covered my mouth gasping at the two gorgeous weapon's immediately picking up the large samurai sword and unsheathing it. As I pulled it from its casing the smooth silver metal shined in the dim light, reflecting light onto the dark grey walls around us. The metal was unbelievable smooth and shiny, untouched by any human hands and perfectly crafted. I quickly put it away checking my new small dagger that I was probably going to keep under my clothing in case of emergencies. The small silver surface of the small weapon was much like the sword only some Chinese symbols were carved into the sharp blade.

"It says 'with the fire of the dragon.'." Jeff told me as I gazed at the pretty symbols the Chinese used.

"So awesome." I whispered in a high pitched excited voice placing the pretty dagger back in its red sheath. "Thank you Jeff!" I wrapped my arms around the blushing teen waiting till he hugged my properly before I let him go from my suffocating embrace. When I pulled back I placed the dagger on my lap before closing the heavy black case and asking Jeff if he could put it under my bed for now.

"Yuuuumi!" I heard my best friend chirp as she burst into the small room, Ben attached to one of her dark arms. "Happy birthday my little kitten!" The demon bounded over throwing a small necklace onto my lap as Alice, Eyeless Jack and Masky also joined us.

"What's this?" I asked picking up the small necklace which just happened to be a locket. I felt a pang of sadness as I realised this locket was something that belonged to my mother before she died. When my mother had gotten ill she had lost her necklace on a walk through some beautiful fields but she had felt too ill to go back to retrieve it so it was never seen again.

"I remember you telling me about how you wished you could see your brother again, so I went out and searched for your mother's locket, assuming it would have a picture of you and your brother in it." Vicky replied giving me a loving smile. I covered my mouth with a shaking hand trying not to give in to the pain growing inside my broken heart. I slowly pried open the small locket looking at the old pictures of me and my elder brother when we were little. I stared at the picture of my brother when he was really little, tuffs of his brown hairs starting to cover his tanned face. He was looking up at the camera with bright blue eyes, so much more full of life than the last time I had got to see him. Seeing the picture of my brother before my life fell apart finally tipped me over the edge, tears falling from my eyes and falling past the small locket I held in a shaky hand. Vicky quickly appeared at my side hugging me tightly as I cried for my still painful loss.

After I had stopped crying I thanked the pink haired demon for my present, securing the locket round my small pale neck. I smiled down at the small shiny object happy that I could carry a piece of my family around with me now. It was then I noticed that Jack had left the room his chair instead occupied by Vicky who was smiling up at me with her big pink eyes. Alice was the one who finally broke the awkward silence.

"Oh Yumi we all wrote a card for you as we didn't have enough money to go out and buy you something." She told me handing me a large white envelope. I slit it open with my dagger to reveal a large card, the cover just made of the words happy birthday. I opened the card reading birthday notes from everyone in the house, all of them wishing you a very happy birthday some even telling me to get well soon. I smiled down at the card as I was blinded by the flash of a camera, momentarily confusing me and making Jeff curse loudly. When I regained my vision I saw Laughing Jack standing in the door way with Splendorman holding a big black camera.

"Birthday pictures!~" Splendorman chirped shoving Jack forward, making him join us all for a group photo. Jack ran over and hugging me tightly while Jeff clutched my arm and Vicky almost rugby tackled Ben before we all shouted cheese and the camera flashed as Splendorman took the my birthday group photo.

This was by far my favourite birthday ever.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 – Why.**

I slept with Victoria by my side that night, wanting to keep my best friend close to me after a wonderful day. I was scared to sleep alone, I didn't know why just a gut feeling. When I awoke in the morning I was surprised to see that I wasn't in my room anymore, I wasn't even in the same house. The room was a blinding white with thick padded walls, with one large metal door and the dazzling white bed which I was currently laying in.

"W-What…" I muttered to myself sitting up in my clean comfy bed. Where did Vicky go? Where was i? Why was I here? I panicked and jumped out of my bed running over to the large metal door and trying to open it in desperation. The door seemed to be locked though I could open a small compartment in the door letting me see a long corridor through thick metal bars. I was right at the end of the corridor allowing me to see all the way down the hallway and all the other large metal doors along the walls. It seemed that I was in some kind of mental institution, but how did I even get here? I would've thought that the others would've at least tried to protect me unless their all here as well.

A loud bang made me jump, pulling me from my thoughts. It seemed to be coming from a nearby door, like someone was smashing against it to try and break it down. The large door shook slightly but showed no signs of falling down. There was a short silence before the boy started to swear loudly. I knew exactly who it was though I didn't want to believe that someone so strong had actually been captured as well as myself and probably everyone else as well.

"Jeff!" I called out silencing the loud cursing.

"Yumi!" The boy called out banging in the door again. The poor teen didn't have a little window on his door like I did making it impossible for me to see how he was doing, or for him to see out his room.

"Are you okay?"

"A bit pissed but no injuries. How about you?"

"Same here. Do have any idea what happened and how we ended up here?" I asked holding the rough metal in my small pale hands.

"No I just went to sleep and woke up here."

"Dammit, what are we gonna do?"

"Wait for someone to open the door so I can rip them apart and save you!"

"You got your knife?"

"No but with you as motivation I don't even fucking need one."

I blushed a bit; surprised that the killer was that serious about saving me from another mess I had ended up in. It was nice that he felt that way and I really did want him to get me out of here; I didn't like being cut off from everyone else, especially him and Jack.

"Do you know if the others are here?" I asked glancing at all the other doors.

"Looks like the part of the conversation where I can slip in." I heard Masky say quietly from the door across from Jeff's. His door had a small window on it, but surprisingly it was still shut.

"Masky you're here too." I said smiling. "Why aren't your opening your little window thing?"

"You guys have window things?! That's not fair!" Jeff whined.

"Ahahaha! That's cos no one wants to see your ugly face!"" A mischievous voice teased.

"Ben you're here too?" I asked shocked at how many people were in these rooms around me.

"Corse I am!" The little elf snapped sliding open his own little window. "Miss me?"

"Not really. Oh yeah Masky you didn't answer the question."

"Th-they took my mask." I heard the small boy sniffle quietly.

"Woah what bitches." Ben hissed scowling at Masky's door.

"Same here…." Another voice piped up.

"They took your mask too EJ?" Jeff asked from behind his metal door.

"Yeah it feels horrible without it on."

I scowled. What kind of person takes peoples masks and locks them up in stupid little white rooms? I stared straight down the long hallway, taking a good look at the black door which most likely leads to freedom. It was a long way away and you were very anxious to when someone was going to come explain what was going on or give you food. I realised that I felt very hungry and really wanted food and an explanation before I could settle down.

All four of us waited hardly speaking to one another as we nervously felt the long hours tick by. I had sat down on the floor, leaning my weak head against the cold metal door. I was so nervous about where the others were and what was going to happen now that I didn't notice the black door quietly opening. I did hear the footsteps walking down the hallway though and someone banging on all the doors as they came down the long bright hallway. I stood up quickly staring out the window at the people who had captured us.

I stopped breathing. This must be wrong. I'm asleep right? That isn't her. It can't be. Why's she walking down here? What's going on? The dark skinned demon looked into my blue eyes. She was slowly making her way down the hall, two men behind her banging on all the doors as they went. I felt my heart break. I didn't want to believe that was my best friend walking down the hallway. She looked so pleased with herself as she arrived in front of my cell.

"V-Vicky?! What the fuck are you doing?!" Ben stuttered staring wide eyed at the happy demon.

"I'm helping my lovely brother kill you all, well almost all of you anyway." Victoria said giving Ben a sad smile.

"No! No you're not!" He denied banging on his door looking like he was about to cry.

"Im sorry did you think I cared about you? Did you think I actually loved you dear? The only person I ever cared about was my one and only friend." Victoria turned to look at me with a loving smile, like she did yesterday on my birthday.

"YOU BITCH!" Jeff roared slamming on his door again, making it shake again.

"Yumi, come with me my little kitten, I don't want you kept in hear with this trash." She opened the door to my cell, smiling innocently up at me as she did so. She looked so pretty when she was happy, but it made me feel like I was breaking when I saw how she treated Ben. She always used to hang out with him, act like she adored him, was it really all an act, it couldn't be right?

"DON'T LISTEN TO HER YUMI SHE'S NOT YOUR FRIEND ANYMORE!" Jeff screamed from behind his door. As Jeff finished I heard a sobbing sound coming from Ben's cell making me look at my demon friend in fear.

"Come on Yumi.~" She cooed patting my head gently.

"No." I squeaked, my voice sounding hurt and timid.

"Yumi if you don't come with me I'll have to start being mean and I don't want to be mean to you sweetie."

"How could you do this to us?! We're your friends!"

"They're not your friends! Friends don't kill your family and friends! Friends don't make you cry and make you feel sad!" Victoria grabbed my hair in a fit of rage dragging my out of my cell and started up the long white hallway. I struggled against her, my bare feet squeaking on the tiled floor as I used them to pull back.

"Let me go!" I screamed in pain, my feet starting to burn from the friction. I heard Jeff's door banging and swearing getting fainter as I was dragged down the hallway, soon falling to my knee's to stop the pain from my feet getting worse. There was nothing I could do; I couldn't bring myself to hurt her, though she was hurting all of us for no reason.

I had lost the one person I thought I would never have to loose.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 – Dying inside.**

The demon threw me to the floor locking the black door behind her and turning to my small crippled form. I dared to look up into those beautiful pink eyes, feeling small and meek like I did when I was little.

"I will allow you one thing while you're here. I'm fully aware that you don't want to stay here with me so; I will let you go free with one other person, though who is up to you. However first you must do me one small favour, well more for your dear elder brother more than me." Victoria told me a small smirk stretching across her dark face.

"I'm not doing anything for you!" I shouted letting fresh tears slide down my face. Victoria knelt over me grabbing my neck with one firm hand.

"Let's see how you feel after a little persuasion shall we?" I was hauled to my saw aching feet and dragged into another dark room. In this room was Jane, she looked like shit but I was still gawping at the fact she was still alive. I then saw a door the other side open to reveal none other than Jeff struggling against three guards that were literally dragging the handcuffed teen into the room. It was at that moment when Jeff's eyes locked onto my own I noticed that Jane had a knife in one hand and a whip in the other.

I tried to erase much of the following memory as possible, only remembering our screams of pain and the whip crackling against two pale skinned backs. I don't how long it went on for all I know is that by the end I was on the floor, still being held by Vicky, begging for it to stop. I watched guiltily as Jeff was dragged out of the room, his white hoody left in shreds and covered in his own blood.

"Feeling a little more up to doing me favour yet kitty.~" The demon taunted hauling me up and making me leave the room with her. I felt weak and defenceless but nodded none the less, giving in to the girls demand. She saw me nod and dropped me to the floor again, fresh blood dripping onto the cold concrete floor.

"Right then, you guards come with me lets go get the clown and for a little entertainment why don't we get, the elf and that pink haired girl. What's her name again? Something beginning with A isn't it? Oh yeah Alice! Yeah her as well." Victoria ordered skipping of through another black door a couple soldiers going back into the corridor I came from. I lay down on the floor curled up into a ball and cried. My heart was broken, my tears wouldn't stop and I was more scared than I had ever been in my whole life. I heard one of the doors opening revealing a loud screaming Ben, who sounded like he was in more pain than I was.

"LET ME GOOOO!" He cried, in between loud sobs. I closed my eyes and curled up even tighter trying to block out the heart-breaking sounds he made as he continued his useless attempts at escaping his fate. I wanted to curl up tighter again when the other door opened and I heard two very familiar voices. I heard Alice first shouting at the top of her lungs at Vicky, and then I heard Laughing Jack gasping and trying to gain my attention by calling my name.

"Oh look at you little kitten! ~" Victoria cooed grabbing my arm and roughly dragging me from the floor, digging her long fingernails into the soft flesh on my small arm. I held back a loud sob gritting my teeth and letting my body shake in fear.

"LET GO OF HER YOU BITCH!" Laughing Jack shouted his voice low and angry. His electric blue eyes glared into the demon, trying to escape the strong hands that held him away from my small meek form.

"Hehe! See how aggressive he is honey? That's what I need you to stop, you need to stop his blind rage from killing more innocent children like your brother. If you stop him you and Jeff can go free! You can leave here and never come back! All you need to do is stab a knife through his uncaring black heart and it'll all be over." Victoria assured me placing a sharp knife in my shaking hands.

"No! No Yumi, kill her!" Alice stuttered looking into my scared blue eyes. I shook fiercely, looking at the tall man being held only metres away from me. I knew that I couldn't kill him, he wasn't an angel and he had killed millions of innocent children but I would never be able to kill that man. I looked down at the knife, the silver surface reflecting my pale tear stricken face. I looked at my disgusting reflection as I contemplated on what was the right thing to do not for everyone else but for me. Option one was to kill Laughing Jack and go live with Jeff away from this dark hell hole but forever hold the guilt of killing Jack and option two was to try to stab Victoria, probably fail and end up being tortured until I did it or I died.

"I guess I don't have a choice…" I whispered letting a few more warm salty tears run down my face. I watched everyone go silent and stare at me wide eyed as I announced my decision. I knew what I had to do. It was the only way to end this horrible hell. I felt bad for even thinking of doing this, but I had to. Well at least that's what I told myself. It wasn't going to be easy but I had to right?

"Goodbye…"


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 – Not Gonna Die Tonight.**

I brought the knife up thinking carefully about how to carry this off without getting killed, I was going to have to make it look like I was killing Jack.

"….Jack." I finished rushing forward. I shoved my knife past the taller man and straight into the neck of one of the men holding him. The man dropped dead and Laughing Jack flipped over the other man holding him before charging toward the female demon in front of him. I ran up to the men holding Alice slicing ones throat before stabbing the other in the chest. Alice scanned the room looking for something to fight with, but it seemed other than the knife I held there were no other weapons. The pink haired girl gasped loudly before grabbing me and diving out of the way. We both fell to the ground as I felt something fly past us and collide with the far wall, I peeked up to see that it was Laughing Jack who had been thrown across the room like some kind of rag doll. I hurried of the ground, dropping the knife I had been given and running for one of the corridors.

I burst through the door taking a quick glance back to see Alice grabbing the dagger and charging at the demon who seemed to only have eyes for me. I spun back round grabbing a large set of keys before sprinting up the hallway at full speed. I got to the end door and began trying to unlock the door before me, hearing a loud shout of pain coming from my pink haired friend. I heard loud footsteps approach me as I sped through all the keys trying to open one door. Just as the footsteps reached me the door clicked open and I ducked down after seeing a blur of red and black soot out at me.

"Fuck!" The demon hissed as Smile dog collided with her sending her into the cold white floor. I smiled and began to try and unlock the other doors going through the keys faster than before. I watched the battle out of the corner of my eye, making sure my roommate was safe and sound. Smile bit Vicky's leg first, making pink blood ooze out of the black limb. Victoria then grabbed Smile by his neck throwing him to the floor, like a stuffed animal, as she was about to stamp on the dog she was hit by a hard punch to the face. As the girl fell to the floor and I opened the door I was at I saw a very angry and upset looking Ben towering over the demon, his fist already pulled back for another hard punch. The door I unlocked swung open and Pinkamina walked out. She casually taking out a knife from who knows where and glaring at Victoria as Ben slammed his fist into the girl a second time drawing blood from her dark face.

"You should know better than to betray us bitch." Pinkamina told Vicky smirking at the demons pain as ben continued to beat her up. Suddenly Vicky sent out pink shock waves colliding with Ben, Pinkamina, Smile and me. All four of us flew backward into the floor, one of us making a loud cracking noise against the white stone. My head hit the ground hard making my vision blur, all the sound I heard go silent and my body stop responding to my shocked brain. I felt like I was paralyzed for a few minutes, it was like my whole body had forgotten how to move. As my hearing came back with a piecing high pitched beeping sound I pulled myself together forcing myself to sit up and get back to fighting the female demon I once called a friend. I saw the girl striding toward me, her face ridden with anger and pain like no other.

"I've had it with you and your stupid little freaky friends!" She growled picking me up by my hair again. This time I wasn't going to let her push me around, I flung my leg up at her forcing it into her chest making her suddenly drop me. I landed on my butt as the demon stumbled away looking shocked that I had fought back against her. I pushed myself up off the ground and ran at Victoria, rugby tackling the demon to the ground. I pulled my fist back forcing it into her jaw, making the bone snap out of place before a scream ripped out of her mouth, making me hesitate for a bit too long. The demon rolled us over slamming my bloody back to the ground, making me whimper in pain, small tears falling down my pale face.

"Get of her you bitch!" A familiar girl's voice called out before a scythe blade was shoved into the demons face, splitting it in half. I was dragged out from under the bloody girl by two strong hands as Alice pulled her bloody weapon from the deformed demon girl. I was pulled into a hug by Jeff who had pulled me away from Vicky and we just stared as her body fell onto the floor.

"Is that it?" Jeff asked sounding kind of disappointed. "We just killed her in a matter of minutes?"

"Jeff just because she's a demon doesn't mean she can just fight off all twenty of us at once." Alice replied looking at her now pink scythe in disgust.

"Awww I was hoping to have a long epic fight or something!" The boy moaned turning away from the body and beginning to walk away. We made it back to the torturing room before we realised that we were not alone, hiding half in shadows was Zalgo and his friends waiting for us. We noticed as soon as the doors to both hallways slammed shut leaving only Alice, Jeff, Laughing Jack, Ben, Smile, Pinkamina and me in the room with them.

"Well isn't this nice. ~" Zalgo laughed at us stepping forth from the shadows.

"Zalgo!" I exclaimed, staring at the red and black demon before us.

"Oh hello there kitten! It's nice to see how much more beautiful you have grown since last time we saw each other."

"Shut up and fuck off!" I shouted pulling my ears back and glaring at the disgusting man.

"Oh and picked up some bad language from your friend Jeffery have we?"

"What do you want Zalgo?" Pinkamina asked interrupting our argument.

"I want my pet back or your lives instead." The demon smirked at us, looking right into my dull blue eyes.

"You can't have her you bastard!" Jeff snarled.

"You can't have our lives either." Alice backed the teen up readying her scythe for battle again.

"In fact we're gonna take your lives this time." Laughing Jack finished also looking ready for another battle.

"Like you fools could actually defeat us." Victoria sneered appearing next to Zalgo.

"Your still not dead yet?!" Ben exclaimed.

"No, I don't die like a pathetic human. There's only one way to kill a demon you idiot."

"Well then I guess we'll keep fighting you until you finally get dragged down to hell."

With this line everyone on both sides drew their weapons and stood ready to fight it out to the death. I was handed my good old cleaver by Alice before I scanned the enemy line, deciding who I was going to battle. I thought it was lucky that we had enough people for everyone to focus on one enemy each. I was thinking about finally killing Jane but then again I felt like I should take Victoria, seeing how she was my problem and I really wanted to kill her if she had to go. The only problem would be I could tell Ben was going for her straight away and that he wouldn't listen to anyone telling him not to fight her. I looked across at Victoria who stood directly across from me, it was obvious that she was going to go for me and not Ben.

"I guess this is it." I heard Jack mumble under his breathe, looking slightly nervous.

"Good luck everyone and may the best pasta win! ~" Pinkamina chirped making the first move and running at a small boy with no legs or arms.


	26. Chapter 26

I followed Pinkamina's actions speeding toward my old friend, aiming a hard swing of my cleaver at her face. I felt everyone else around me also starting to fight as Victoria easily slid back out of range making my weapon hit the hard stone floor with a loud clang. The demon then lunged forward at me throwing a fist at my chest and hitting me hard. I stumbled backward making sure to not fall and not to let go of my precious weapon. I swung again before she had the chance to hit me again, this time the metal cleaver collided with the side of her arm making a loud snapping noise. The demon then grabbed my weapon a threw it aside forcing me to let go of it after falling forward onto the dirty ground.

"You're not strong enough to fight me Yumi. Unlike the other people in this room you are still a pathetic human, you have no way to fight back against Creepypasta's. If I were you I'd just give up and save myself." Vicky taunted smiling down at me.

"Well im not you! I'm nothing like you or any of the other creatures in this room, but that doesn't mean I'll just lie down and let you walk all over me." I exclaimed struggling to my sore feet.

"As you wish my pet." Victoria lunged forward again, forcing a strong foot into my stomach. I felt a small stream of blood flick up my throat and out of my mouth as I fell backward onto the floor, getting my breath back from the sudden attack. I dragged myself from the floor only to have a fist fly into my face, breaking my nose and making me fall onto the hard stone ground a second time. I still forced myself up, convincing myself that I wasn't going to die here, though part of me knew I was probably wrong. It hurt so much, getting up from the floor only to get beaten down again. I don't know how many times I tried before I started to cry and not be able to make it to my feet before the next hit came. Victoria was right; I'm just a human I can't fight back against demons and in human murderers. As I gave up lying on the ground covered in splatters of my own bright red blood, I knew that my life was slipping through my hands like sand. I didn't know how much longer I could survive the pain and the damage done to my poor frail human body. My vision blurred around as I watched everyone else struggling with their own battles, looks like I wasn't the only one who was losing.

"Look what you've done kitty, you've not only ended your own life but sent all these people to their deaths as well." Victoria told me, crouching down next to my dying form. I looked up into her pink eyes, trying to get my arms to hit her even though they wouldn't do any damage to her. Before my arms followed out the orders I gave them, Victoria hopped up and went to join the battle against the others, leaving me to slowly die from my injuries. I thought over her harsh words, how I wasn't strong enough, how I was no match for these inhuman creatures around me. If that was true then how come I had been allowed to live for this long? How come everyone wanted me for themselves if I was just the same as every other human out there? I had worked hard my whole life to get this far, how come it all had to end like this? I spotted my locket a few metres away from me, covered in a layer of my own blood. It must've fallen off when I was getting hit by Victoria. I forced my tired broken limbs to drag myself over to the silver piece of jewellery I treasured so much, picking it up with a shaking hand.

I couldn't just sit here and cry about how much I hurt! When my mother was slowly dying she didn't just lie down and cry! She went on until the day she died just for me and my brother, I'm sure she'd want me to do the same for my new family! I pulled myself to my feet ignoring all my pain as I placed my locket around my neck and picked up my cleaver. I looked over at Victoria who was fighting Ben with that fast blue hedgehog. I took one deep breathe before running at the demon, smacking her in the face with the blunt side of my cleaver just before she hit Ben again.

"Don't you dare touch my friends you ugly bitch!" I hissed, swinging the sharp blade of my cleaver into her chest. As soon as it made contact with her black flesh blood poured out of the wound and her mouth as she screamed in pain. The loud scream attracted the rooms attention, especially the red and black demon standing over a bloody Laughing Jack. The demon quickly turned back to his fight, ignoring Vicky's screams of pain. I removed my weapon before slamming it back into the wound but harder than before, pink blood flowing out of her body like a thick waterfall.

"Yumi! You need to burn her!" Alice called out to me as pushed Jane away from her.

"Burn her?!" I called out stabbing Victoria again for the fun of it.

"It's the only way to kill her I think!" Alice answered dodging one of Jane's attacks.

"Yumi catch!" Jeff called out throwing me a lighter. I removed my cleaver from Vicky and caught the small silver lighter with my other hand not bothering to ask Jeff why he even had a lighter in this situation. I opened it up and lit it before turning round to light Vicky up and kill her. Unfortunately in the time it took me to do that Vicky had recovered from my attack and was ready to fight back again. She tackled my to the floor grabbing the hand with the lighter in tightly before biting my neck, making warm blood puddle around my head. I whimpered in pain pushing the demon away from me, as she took a chunk of my flesh with her, strands of thick red blood splattering over my pained face. I screamed in pain as I widely thrashed against the demon in anger and pain. The female snatched the lighter from my hand before I had time to react and lit it, shoving the small flame toward my face. The flame flew straight toward my right eye, momentarily blinding me as I screamed again readying myself for the pain to come. I felt my eye beginning to burn from the bright flame my hand springing up to my face and trying to tear the source of my pain away. My screams came out loud and fast as I thrashed around widely again making Vicky drop the lighter onto my pale jumper which immediately burst into flames.

"Yuuumi!" I heard Alice call out as the flames seemed to engulf me and my enemy beginning to burn through our thin layers of clothing. I pushed demon off of me quickly tearing the burning jumper from my hot skin and throwing it on the demon that was already set on fire. I quickly patted down the last of the flames on my shreds of black skinny jeans as Alice came over to see if I was okay.

"Yumi are you okay?" She asked looking at me with worried turquoise eyes.

"Yeah I think so." I lied trying to blink away the pain in my poor blue eye, or at least I assumed it was blue at the time.

"Thank god!" Alice gasped pulling me into a tight hug as the others joined us.

"Looks like we won!" Laughing Jack chirped ruffling my ginger hair with a bloody black hand.

"Of course we won! We're fucking awesome!" Jeff declared snatching me from Alice and lifting me into the air with ease.

"Yeah but how are we going to get out aren't the black doors locked from the other side? We don't have any keys to use on them we can't get out of here." I explained making everybody look unhappy.

"Well Zalgo and his pathetic party must've run away somewhere and their not still in here." Ben argued looking around the room. Suddenly one of the black doors made a loud clicking noise before swinging open revealing Slenderman and his two favourite proxies.

"About fucking time you showed up!" Jeff chirped carrying me out of the room.

"We should go get some pizza or something I'm starving!" Ben whined following us out.

"As long as we also buy candy im coming. ~" Laughing Jack chirped running up to Jeff and snatching me from his arms before running away like a small child and laughing like the psycho he is. I joined in laughing with Jack as Jeff ran after us shouting all the curse words ever invented at the taller man.

Im ever so glad I didn't kill these guys!

( The End! yay I finally finished this story :') im so proud of myself for once! And thank you all for sticking with me through this long story of random stuff, but if your sad its over don't worry I'm making a sequel soon that will be called "Im going to save the pasta's" So looky out for that. Thankies again for bothering to read all this and see you again soon my cuppycakes~~~

Much Love Yumi ~xXx~)


End file.
